Pieces of the Puzzle
by Wolfwood11
Summary: UPDATE! I'M BACK! It's been 4 years, and this story is begging to be finished...A new cyborg has been created and rescued from the clutches of Black Ghost by the 00 team. She is still unsure as to what her cyborg powers are though.
1. A New Nightmare

Ww11- Hi there This is my first fic so I hope you all enjoy it. I hope you all R&R. The feedback I get determines how much I continue. I don't want to be flamed too much ' so be gentle. Pleeeez! Oh BTW, if the chapter seems boring don't worry. It picks up soon (as in next chapter). I needed to get the story rolling somehow.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cyborg 009 or any of the characters in it. (Darn)

Ww11- Well, I guess read and enjoy.

Group of uninvited gnomes- We will!!

Ww11- Gah! Gnomes! 00 Pulls out bazooka Perish!!

GoUG- AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!

"Cyborg 009" - talking

'Cyborg 009' - thinking

* * *

The day had been perfect so far. Her picnic had gone well. There were no interruptions around for miles outside her Australian ranch. The sky that day was a perfect blue with no clouds to ruin its endless beauty. The sun was starting to get hot so she packed up her leftover food and ran her hand through her spiky turquoise hair (yes that's right, I said turquoise.)

"I need to get a breeze going," she said to no one in particular as she hopped on her quad and drove off in the direction of her ranch.

It felt absolutely wonderful to have the wind dance through her hair and clothes. She relaxed a bit and closed her yellow eyes and let the gusts of air tousle her body as much as they pleased.

'Why do I need to go straight home?' she questioned. 'I don't really have anything to do today.'

And with that she veered off in another direction to take the long way home, her way.

Perhaps she let her carefree attitude get the best of her. She had lost herself in the vast desert Outback.

'Oh well,' she pondered. 'I can find my way home sooner or later, I'll just have to look.'

She then began her trek home. But it was cut short. Very short. She had not gone more than 20 feet when her engine stalled. Frazzled, she dismounted and went to inspect her problem. She found that a piece had come off and it caused a leak in the tank. She stopped the leak and went to find the piece.

'It can't be far off,' and as she thought that she spotted a shiny speck on the ground not too far off.

"There you are," she said and walked over to pick it up.

As she reached for the piece the ground suddenly collapsed around her. The last thing she remembered was falling and then everything went black.

She woke with a start. Light flooded down on her, but it was not the warm rays of the sun which greeted her. The lights were harsh and artificially white. She opened her eyes slowly trying to recollect her thoughts when a surge of pain shot through her entire body. She gasped at the suddenness of the sensation.

She tried to sit up in order to examine herself for the source of the pain but found that she could not lift herself. It felt like a ton of lead was resting on top of her whole body. Another wave of pain rushed over her form and she managed to shudder.

This finally aroused her fully and she was aware of where she was. It appeared to be some sort of laboratory. But there were no windows. There was a door but it was hard to find since the entire room was a blinding white color. The room felt more like a cell since she was the only thing in there. The room had been stripped bear.

Yet another wave of pain ripped at her body. It was even worse than the previous two since she was now fully conscious. She screamed no longer able to hold it in. At the same time she heard a muffled explosion that made the cold, hard floor rumble. She heard distant voices and an alarm.

"It's the 00 Cyborgs!" she heard over a loudspeaker.

"Who are the 00 Cyborgs?" she wondered.

"Protect the experiment!"

"Experiment? What experiment?" she thought.

"They're trying to rescue the cyborg experiment!"

"_Cyborg_ experiment. What's that? Oh no, could they mean…" she was cut short by the most violent explosion of pain yet.

The strain was too great for her weakened mind and tired body and she lost consciousness.

* * *

I hope you all liked it so far. Don't forget to R&R!

Flames will be used to cremate the bodies of the gnomes.


	2. Awakening

Ww11- Hi there again. I decided to write another chapter despite the lack of reviews sobs loudly. Hopefully this one will pique your interest. And don't worry, it will be much longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Cyborg 009. another loud sob

Here's a list of the Cyborgs just in case you're confused as to who's who.

001 Ivan Whisky- Russian infant cyborg with telepathic powers.

002 Jet Link- American cyborg who can fly using his jets in his feet.

003 Francoise Arnoul-French female cyborg who has superhuman sight and hearing.

004 Albert Heinrich-German cyborg who is basically a walking arsenal with rockets in both knees and a machine gun hand.

005 G. Junior-Native American cyborg who is very tall and has superhuman strength.

006 Chang-Changku-Chinese cyborg who can shoot flames from his mouth. He is also a very good cook.

007 Great Britain (G.B.)-British cyborg who can shapeshift into anything he wants.

008 Pyunma-African cyborg who can swim and breath underwater like a fish.

009 Joe Shimamura-Half Japanese cyborg with an accelerator mode. (He moves really fast.)

"Cyborg 009"- talking

'Cyborg 009'- thinking

::Cyborg 009:: - 001 talking

* * *

It felt as if she had been asleep for a year.

'No mom. Not yet. Let me sleep for awhile longer,' she thought.

She kept her eyes shut but the sounds of the outside world began to filter into her ears.

"Will she be okay doctor?" softly asked an unfamiliar voice. It sounded as if the speaker was really worried.

"Humph. Why should we even care? It's not like she asked us to save her or anything," came a retort that sounded very cold.

"How could you even say a thing like that 002?" scolded a female voice. "She was captured by Black Ghost. We had to save her." The voice suddenly softened. "We had no other choice."

"Besides, we don't even know what Black Ghost was planning to do with her," stated a calm, smooth voice. She liked that voice. "Like 003 said, we couldn't have just left her there to be tortured and controlled."

'Again with those numbers,' she thought. 'What's up with that?'

"I still think that was a waste of time for us to rescue her," It was the cold voice again. "I mean, she hasn't even moved since we found her. She could be dead for all we know."

"No not really. She is alive but she needs her rest. You should all leave now. Your concern touches me but your noise my wake her." This was the voice of an older gentleman. He sounded professional.

"You're right Dr. Gilmore. Let's go guys," said the soft voice.

"And girl," the female voice chimed in.

The sound of a sliding door was heard and the owners of the voices left the room. Everything was quiet.

'What a weird dream' she thought. 'Oh well. I guess I better get up or I'll miss the school bus.

She opened her eyes. The sight that greeted her was nothing even close to her bedroom. Then it all came flooding back to her in a rush of images in her mind. She was going home on her quad but she fell. Somewhere. Then she was awake in a lab of some sort. There she heard some crazy talk about experiments and 00 Cyborgs. Wait. _00_ Cyborgs?

_Flashback_

"How could you even say a thing like that 002?"

"Like 003 said…

_End Flashback_

'Could these people that were just in the room be the 00 Cyborgs who those announcements were about?' she wondered.

She sat up with a little difficulty and looked around to examine her newest surroundings. The room she was in resembled the last one. Big and white. But not as big. The major difference was that there were computers and monitors and beds and other objects of furniture. It made the room seem more like a hospital of some sort instead of just a lab.

'This must be the 00 Cyborg peoples base,' she thought.

"You're finally awake."

"Aaahh! Oh goodness. Don't scare me like thaaat," she whined.

"You're looking much better. How do you feel?" the calm voice from earlier asked.

"I'm fine," he replied as she turned to look at the owner of the voice she liked so much. "Are you people the 00 Cy…"she trailed off as she finally saw whom the voice belonged to.

She found herself looking into the serene blue eyes of a man with gray hair wearing a red uniform with four large, yellow buttons, black knee high boots and a yellow scarf that came down to his ankles.

"I guess I'll have to tell the others the good news," he said.

"What good news?" she asked.

"The news that you're awake," he said matter-of-factly as he started to leave. "Oh and yes we are the 00 Cyborgs. You can just call me 004 for now. You wait here and I'll bring the others in to introduce themselves." And with that he left her alone.

"Wow. This is so weird," she said out loud. 'What does he mean by I look better. Why would I look bad.' she then though to herself.

With that she began to examine herself. To her great surprise she found that she was wearing the exact same uniform as 004 was. Her sleeves were rolled up to reveal a bandage on each forearm and she could feel two more on each shin and one across her stomach.

'Oh. So that's what he meant.'

The sliding door to the room suddenly whooshed open and nine people entered the room.

"Thank goodness you're awake!" A blonde female with aqua blue eyes came forward. "We were all worried sick that you weren't going to be alright."

"Not me," said a young man with spiky orange hair and an unusually long nose.

"002!" exclaimed the blond woman.

"But it is nice to see you're okay," he hastily added. "Anyway, what's your real name?"

"My real name? Uh, my real name is Courtney Connor. Why what's my fake name?"

"It's not really your fake name. It's your code name," explained 004.

"What is it though?" Courtney asked.

"It's 0016," said a short, bearded man holding a blue-haired baby. He was the only person in the room who was not dressed in a red uniform.

"0016?! Does that mean I'm a 00 Cyborg too?!" cried Courtney.

"Yes, I'm afraid so," replied the older man. "We failed to reach you before Black Ghost changed you into a cyborg."

'So now I'm a cyborg. Huh, imagine that,' thought Courtney.

"So what will happen to me now?" 0016 asked.

"We'll take care of you until we finally defeat Black Ghost and free us all from his vengeance," said the soft voice she heard before. It belonged to a young man with brown hair that covered one of his crimson eyes.

"But I want to go home," whined 0016.

"You can't. It's not safe. You were discovered and now Black Ghost wants you back," stated the orange haired man, otherwise known as 002.

"Who is this Black Ghost and why is he after me?" asked 0016.

"Black Ghost is a weapons dealer and he wants to create global war. You are probably his latest Cyborg model and he wants his creation back," said a young African man with white hair.

"Oh my. This is all so sudden. My head hurts now," complained 0016.

"You aren't fully recovered yet. You need rest," a giant of a man said softly. "We'll leave you alone now."

"Wait. Before you go can you all tell me your names?" asked 0016.

"Sure. My name is 003," said the blonde woman. "He's Dr. Gilmore. He's not a cyborg like us. And that's 001," she said nodding towards the baby in the doctors arms.

"My name is 009 said the red eyed man next to her.

"I'm known as the great 007," said the bald cyborg from the back.

"Whatever. I'm 008," said the African man.

"I'm 005," said the giant man with the mohawk.

"You already know me," said 004. "006 is in the kitchen and that hothead over there is 002," he said as he looked at 002.

"I heard that," said 002 as he looked up.

With a loud curse, 002 chased 004 out of the room.

"I guess we'll leave now. We'll let you know when dinner's ready," said 009 as they started to leave. As soon as he put his foot out the door the room shook violently as an explosion occurred outside.

::Everyone hurry outside. We are under attack by one of Black Ghost's creations.:: exclaimed a now wide awake 001. ::They've come for 0016!::

* * *

The action starts now. Sorry it took longer than expected to get there. Chapter 3 should also be up very soon.

Thanks to Black Wolf Meleny for the first review.


	3. Unwelcome Visitor, Untimely demise

Ww11- Hello again. I have found a way to interest people (I hope) I have a whole chapter dedicated to action. Ta-da! Enjoy!

I noticed that 001's statement didn't show up at the end of the last chapter. I have it at the beginning of this chapter instead.

Disclaimer- I do not own Cyborg 009. Hides in corner and cries

For a list of who's who see chapter 2.

"Cyborg 009"- talking

'Cyborg 009'- thinking

::Cyborg 009::- 001 talking

* * *

::Everyone hurry outside. We are under attack by one of Black Ghost's creations.:: exclaimed a now wide awake 001. ::They've come for 0016!::

"What? Who was that?" asked a shocked 0016.

::It was me, 001.::

"But, how…"

::There's no time. We have to get you to safety. 0016 you come with me and 003. We'll hide here in the house with Dr. Gilmore. The rest of you get rid of our problem.:: instructed 001.

"All right. Some action," and with that 002 led the charge out of the house with the other 00 Cyborgs in tow.

"Hurry 0016. Follow us," said 003. "What are you waiting for, come on."

"They're risking their lives for me," 0016 whispered. "I have to know. Is there any way I can help them?"

"You're crazy. You are still weak. You will just be a burden to them," Gilmore answered.

"Then why am I here?" she sobbed. "If I can't serve a purpose then why protect me?" She was nearly in tears.

::There is a way she can help. You do have an accelerator in your back tooth. You can press it and time will slow down around you.::

"Okay," and with that 0016 grabbed a blaster off the nearby table. "I'll figure out how to use it when the time comes." and she dashed outside to join the rest of the team.

"001, can you fill me in on what powers everyone has?"

::Sure 0016. And be careful out there.::

There was no possible way to miss the newest Black Ghost Cyborg. It was floating just over the ridge leading to the beach. It appeared to be an ominous, brown sphere covered in bony spikes everywhere. The setting sun reflected off of the cyborg's curved body giving the impression that it was splashed in blood.

As the cyborgs approached the object it let out an evil laugh.

"Muahahaha! Hello little 0016. So nice to see you. And look, you even come with a bonus gift. Nine traitors all giftwrapped in red and tied up with a yellow bow."

"Who you callin' pretty? And you won't lay a finger on 0016 as long as I'm here," growled 002.

"Then I'll have to get rid of you first!" and the new cyborg fired a razor sharp spike at 002.

002 dodged it with ease and when he looked up, the threatening cyborg had retreated down to the sandy shores of the nearby beach.

"Damn," mumbled 002 and flew after it.

"What the heck are you doing here 0016?" asked 004.

"You should be inside with 003 and the Professor," 009 said.

"No. I have to help you guys. I have an accelerator like you 009. I can take care of myself you know," 0016 retorted back.

Suddenly a shower of spikes came raining down on them from the beach. Dodging them easily the cyborgs made their way towards the new enemy.

'My first fight. I think I'll do fine. I hope.'

The words from Dr. Gilmore she overheard before were still ringing in her head. 'She must have more powers than just an accelerator. She is an advanced model. This fight will surely bring them out. I just hope they will come at a time when they are needed.' 'I hope you're right Prof.' she thought.

When the other cyborgs arrived at the beach, the sand was already impaled with spikes. Obvious proof that the overly eager 002 had started the fight without them. The cyborgs immediately took fighting positions and spread out all over the shore. 002 landed next to 0016 and 004.

"Blast. Where did it go?" he asked.

"I'm right here," came the response as the assassin shot out from under the ground in front of the three cyborgs.

Sand flew everywhere blinding everyone. But 008 had hidden himself under water and came up behind the sandstorm and was able to find the evil cyborg. He fired his blaster but the spiked monstrosity saw him and spun so rapidly that the thousands of spiked covering its body acted as a shield and it dove under the ground once more.

In the brief moment of calm 005 took the chance to ask 002 if he got the code name of the evil cyborg.

"Yeah. It's called 0015. Black Ghost specifically designed it to destroy us. But I don't think he counted on the fact that 0016 would help us out. She will probably be our best bet in defeating this assassin since she is probably stronger."

The ground began to tremble and 002 took to the skies once more, ready to search for 0015.

A giant tidal wave was approaching the beach.

"Look out everyone!" shouted 008 from his new position as 002 swooped down to carry him out of harm's way.

He flew over the beach and dropped 008 off by 005 who was on a cliff overlooking the shore. Then from the middle of the tidal wave, 0015 shot out still spinning like a top. As the huge wall of water crashed down on the beach forcing the grounded cyborgs to scatter, 0015 unleashed its spikes in a wave of their own. Spikes shot in every direction, slowly closing in on a retreating 006 and 004. (006 came from his meal prep when 001 called everyone.) Seeing this both 009 and 0016 shouted "Acceleration mode" and vanished. When they reappeared, 009 was holding 004 and 0016 had managed to snag 006 from the grasp of the bony spike shower.

"Woo hoo. Thanks 0016," sighed 006.

"No problem," she replied.

"Look out, here come more spikes!" 004 warned.

All four cyborgs rolled aside and countless projectiles embedded themselves were they had been. During all of this 005 had wrenched out a huge rock from the cliff and heaved it at the whirling 0015 in order to stop its rampage. He whipped it towards 0015 but a well-aimed spike shattered the boulder and sent the pieces flying at 005's head. He dropped with a moan. The spike continued flying and went through the end of 008's scarf and neatly pinned him to a tree.

"Oh no. 005's been hit you guys! I'm stuck and I dropped my blaster so I can't help now, " 008 called down to the others. "Hey what happened to 007?"

::He's here with us. He said it was not proper to leave a woman and child unguarded.::

"So in other words, he's a coward," sneered 002 as a spike whipped past his ear.

::I think you better focus more on the battle. Look out!::

"What, aaaugh!" 002 had been hit in the leg.

It was only a flesh wound but it damaged his jet and he plummeted from the sky and hit the ground hard. He tried to get up but the trickle of blood from his head and mouth told the others that he had suffered a concussion. 009 accelerated over to where he lay and tried to help him up. 0015 wasn't about to let him do that though and fired a spike at his head.

"Duck!" shouted 004 and unhinged his knee and launched a rocket to intercept the path of the speeding spike.

His aim was perfect. The spike exploded and sent pieces everywhere, accidentally pinning 006's boot to the ground.

"Aaahh! Help, help, help me 004!" the short chef cried.

As 004 ran to his side 0015 launched another volley at the pair of cyborgs. Ignoring the fact that the spikes had penetrated 006's foot, 004 spun around and shielded his face with his arm. As he did so three spiked lodged themselves in his arm and shoulder. He fell to the ground in obvious pain.

"Now you die!" 0015 screamed and launched another attack aimed at 004.

From out of nowhere 006's flame melted the oncoming spikes one by one. But he wasn't fast enough. A few spikes managed to avoid his flame and one was headed straight at 004's chest.

"004!!!!"

0016 had activated her acceleration mode and dove in front of 004 and shielded him with her body aiming her back towards the oncoming spike.

"No 0016! What are you doing?" shouted 009.

Her scream was audible to everyone. At the house 003 shuddered in horror. 001 flinched at his vision.

009 dropped to the sand, his eyes wet with tears. The cyborg team leader had failed to protect the newest and youngest member. 002 sat up and tears began to show in his eyes as well. He really did like 0016. He thought she was spunky and cool. Of course he couldn't really show it or he'd be made fun of, but now his love was gone.

004 winced as he tried to sit up and see if she was all right. But he knew it was useless. He couldn't feel her body move with any sort of breathing and she felt cold already. He opened his eyes and saw her body was covered in a shiny substance that was probably blood in the reflection of the setting sun. His ears were greeted with the evil laughter of 0015.

'Oh no!' thought 004. 'She's dead and it's all my fault!'

* * *

There. Action. Romance is next. Pleeeeez review. Thanks for reading so far. (Don't worry it's not the end. I hope.) 


	4. Realization

Ww11- Wow. Hey, thanks all of you who sent in reviews. Here's your update. Read and enjoy.

Disclaimer- I do not own Cyborg 009. eyes start to well up with tears

Ww11- I think I better get to the fic before I cry again.

For a list of who's who see chapter 2.

"Cyborg 009"- talking

'Cyborg 009'- thinking

::Cyborg 009::- 001 talking

* * *

004 winced as he tried to sit up and see if she was all right. But he knew it was useless. He couldn't feel her body move with any sort of breathing and she felt cold already. He opened his eyes and saw her body was covered in a shiny substance that was probably blood in the reflection of the setting sun. His ears were greeted with the evil laughter of 0015.

'Oh no!' thought 004. 'She's dead and it's all my fault!'

"Foolish Cyborg traitors. I can't believe you thought you could overcome Black Ghost. It is as laughable as that idiotic 0016 trying to save your worthless lives. She ended up killing herself. Hahahahaha! Your efforts make me laugh. Now join your comrade in hell!" 0015 screamed and launched another attack at 004 and 006.

"Who said I was dead," came a raspy response.

With that the body of 0016 began to rise. 004 gasped in amazement at what he saw. 0016's body was completely covered from the tip of her hair to the bottom of her toes in thick metal plates. They were smoothly connected to give them a liquidy look. They did not creak or rattle as she slowly stood to her feet. I seemed as if her skin was replace with this metal armor. The bandages that were previously wrapped around her arms, legs and chest had ripped and fallen to the ground.

With her yellow eyes (which was the only thing not covered in her armor) shining in what appeared to be anger, 0016 bent down to her knee and grasped the spike which had entered above her kneecap and driven itself straight down her calf with both hands. The entire time, the incoming barrage from 0015 was bouncing off of her shining body.

"Utterly astounding," Gilmore managed to say after he picked his jaw up off the floor where it fell in his amazement.

::Yes. 0016's power is quite incredible. She managed to morph before the spike hit her back. It simply bounced off her armor. Unfortunately, she did not transform fast enough. While she was running another spike hit her leg.::

"You're right 001,"said 003. "But she seems to be okay. Her armor just surrounds that injured area."

With a stifled gasp, 0016 ripped the spike from her knee with incredible force. It flew from her hands and landed in the ground behind her. Her knee bled profusely for a moment and like magic the armor sealed up the hole in her leg.

"0016. You're, you're okay!" sighed 002.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. Right after I take care of this piece of crap who attacked us in the first place," 0016 answered back.

With a grimace on her face that told everyone she still felt the damage from the spike she turned around and walked over to the bloody spike she wrenched from her wound. There she hefted the large weapon onto her shoulders and placed her hands around it like she was holding a harpoon.

She looked at 009 and whispered, "On my signal fire your blaster at 0015. I'll take it from there."

009 nodded.

"All right you bastard." She was clearly pissed. "I don't know why Black Ghost wants me back, but I like it here with 002 and 004 and the others. You will not get away with hurting them when all you want is me." She signaled to 009.

009 fired his blaster. 0015 saw his shot and started to spin to block the blast. At that exact moment 0016 jumped and accelerated in the same direction and traveled at the same speed as 0015 spun. She could now aim at a blank spot on 0015 since 0015 was not spinning fast enough to create its shield.

"Enjoy your new life in hell!" and with that she whipped the spike with both hands straight at 0015. It hit perfectly in the middle of 0015 in a blank spot. The projectile shot cleanly through 0015 and came flying out the other side. 0015 screamed as black blood mixed with oil poured out of the two punctures.

0015 screamed once more and cracked from hole to hole and split into two halves and exploded sending shrapnel everywhere. 0016 accelerated and grabbed 002 and laid him down next to 004 and 006. She shielded them all from the burning shards of 0015. Once the fire storm was over, 0016 finally let down her metal armor. She dropped to her knees, completely exhausted from using her newfound power. Her wound started to bleed once again and she smiled grimly.

She looked at 004 and smiled. "Glad to see you're still alive." Then she looked at 009. "See I told you I could take care of myself." And with that she fainted.

002 staggered to his feet and walked to where 0016 lay and picked her up.

"002, I think you should let me carry her," offered 009.

"Nah, I'll be okay," said 002 and he flew off towards the house.

008 finally managed to free himself and immediately went to 005's side to try to bring him around. 009 helped 006 free his foot and picked up 004 and assisted him back to the house.

0016's eyes slowly fluttered open to find the worried gaze of 002 looking down at her. As she tried to sit up he held her down.

"Take it easy there kid," he warned. "You completely exhausted yourself out there. You need rest."

"But I feel fine," she said and managed to sit up finally to feel a throbbing pain flood into her leg. "Ow. Heh. I did feel fine," 0016 commented as she reluctantly let herself be laid back down by 002.

"'Was' being the key word," 002 said.

"Oh but how is 004? He was hurt, is he all right?"

"Yes I'm fine," came the reply as 004 walked into the room with his arm in a sling. "Thanks to you of course. I acted really stupidly out there," he said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand. "It's all my fault you got hurt. I'm sorry."

"No stop apologizing. I'll be fine. In fact, I think you helped in a way. I may have never known what my cyborg power was unless I had to really need it, and I did need it," replied 0016.

"Well, get some rest. If you promise to do that for me I think I can convince the good doctor to let you get up and move around tomorrow. Do we have a deal?" 004 asked.

"Sure," said 0016.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," said 002 with a smile and he shut the door behind him.

0016 then fell into a comfortable dreamless sleep. She felt relieved at the fact that everyone was okay. She knew these people really cared for her. She could feel it in her heart that there was no way any Black Ghost creation could ever defeat them.

* * *

Well, that's it for this chapter. I'm thinking about having 0016 have something to do with either 002 or 004. In your review could you vote for one of the two Cyborgs mentioned above as a boyfriend for 0016. (Too bad 009 is taken.) As always suggestions are very welcome. I'm at a stand still now. Darn writer's block. I'll try hard to update quickly. 


	5. 0016 and who!

Ww11- Hi there again. Thanks for all of your reviews. The voting is now closed. To see who was voted in read on.

Disclaimer- I don't own Cyborg 009. (Stop reminding me. sniffs loudly)

For a list of who's who see chapter 2.

"Cyborg 009"- talking

'Cyborg 009'- thinking

::Cyborg 009::- 001 talking

* * *

"Thanks 004," whispered 0016. "I doubt Dr. Gilmore would let up now if you didn't talk to him."

"No problem 0016. Good thing Prof. Kazumi agreed to come over and let him win. He told me himself Gilmore cheats and still loses," said 004.

(A/N- I'm referring to episode 5 where 004 and Kazumi play that game that looks like Othello.(The black and white pieces.) 004 won. It is also seen being played in episode 3 between Gilmore and Kazumi. Kazumi won this time.)

"Oh you'd better find 002. He's been pacing out of worry for you. I think he wore a hole in the carpet," 004 told her as he helped her with her crutches.

"Thanks 004. I better go find him. I don't think Dr. Gilmore would want to re-carpet his living room," 0016 said and walked out the door.

In the living room 002 was still pacing. As 0016 entered the room his face lit up with a smile and then immediately disappeared as 003 and 009 walked in the room. He left quickly and was able to slip out unnoticed by anyone.

"You're up 0016. How do you feel?" asked 003.

"I'm feeling much better, thank you," she replied.

"You'd better get to the kitchen now. I know breakfast won't be ready for a few minutes, but it would be better for you to avoid the 'stampede'," suggested 009 with a glance towards her crutches.

"Sure," 0016 said and started for the kitchen.

002 had listened in on the whole conversation and hurried to the kitchen and grabbed the newspaper and sat down. As 0016 came in, he stopped "reading" and walked over to assist her to her chair.

"So, ah, I guess you're feeling better," he said hesitantly.

"Yeah." she said. An awkward silence followed.

"Uh yeah. Heh. Um, I wonder what 006 cooked for breakfast today?" 002 asked trying to start a conversation.

"I wonder too. All he did was cook Chinese dishes 24-7 for me when I was still in the medical room. I hope we get some other type of food today," she sighed.

"Wish granted," was the response from the doorway. "Ta-da! Today I made pancakes. 008's favorite. It's for his birthday. It was three days ago, but with the news of you and all, well we didn't have time to celebrate," explained 006.

"Cool. A decent meal," stated 002.

"That wasn't very nice," 0016 whispered under her breath to him.

"I know, but it's partially true. I'm sick of Chinese food, even though it is really tasty when 006 makes it," said 002 making the last part loud enough for the cook to hear.

He knew not to get on 006's bad side. That was 007's job. And he was about to check in for the day.

"Hallelujah. Some real food," came the shout from the living room as 007 overheard the menu. "Is something wrong 006? Are you sick or something? Let me take your temperature."

He walked over to 006 and placed his hand on his forehead.

"Wow. You're burning up. I knew you had to be sick to cook something other than Chinese food," 007 exclaimed and started to walk away.

He didn't get very far until he had to run for his life. 006 grabbed his frying pan after setting down the pancakes and began to chase 007 around the house. He was yelling at the top of his lungs at 007 and 007 was screaming like a little girl as he tore off into the yard with 006 in hot pursuit.

With the morning tranquility shattered by the not so unusual squabbling between 006 and 007, the other cyborgs filtered into the kitchen to eat and wish 008 a happy belated birthday. 0016 looked around and noticed 004 was nowhere to be found. She grabbed a plate and piled some pancakes on and left to go outside. 002 sighed and left the room as well headed in the direction of his room.

0016 walked outside and went to the cove where the Dolphin was docked. She suspicions were confirmed as she spotted 004 sitting atop the Dolphin looking out at the sea.

0016 whistled. "This is quite an impressive ship."

"Oh 0016. Yeah, I agree with you. It is very nice," 004 said half-heartedly.

0016 hopped over to where he sat and plopped down beside him.

"I brought you some breakfast," she said cheerily. "Look, 006 made pancakes. Hey, what's wrong?"

"I. I really don't know. Well, I do know but I don't want to dwell on it but I can't help it," said 004 and he looked down at his hand, which was resting in his lap, the other still suspended in his sling.

" I don't mean to pry but what is it? What's bothering you?" questioned 0016.

"I almost lost you," was the saddened cyborg's reply.

"So? I'm still here. Everything's fine," comforted 0016. She wrapped her arm around his shoulder.

"No. Everything's not fine. You don't understand. I almost lost another person I care for. Just because I had to go and do something stupid," and his eyes glistened with tears.

"What do you mean another person?" asked 0016.

004 reached from under his scarf and pulled out a shiny object and placed it into her hand, which was still around his arm. 0016 withdrew her hand and opened it. She quietly gasped as she saw a tarnished engagement ring. She looked up at 004 with tears in her eyes too.

"Now I understand," she whispered.

She gently placed the ring back in his open palm and gently closed his hand around the ring.

"I'm sorry," she trailed off as he slowly placed his mechanical hand over top of her hand and lightly squeezed.

"I know," he replied.

As he moved to place the ring back on the chain around his neck she leaned over and gently kissed him on the cheek and slowly got up to leave. 004 let go of her hand and she left without another word.

'Now there are two people who obviously care for me,' she thought as she slowly made her way back to her room. When she reached her door 002 was waiting there.

"Uh, hi 0016. Uh heh," and he quickly left too embarrassed to continue.

0016 giggled as she closed the door to her room. When she looked at her nightstand she saw small envelope sitting there addressed to her. She opened it and there was a card inside. It read,

0016,

Get well soon.

P. S. I like you.

The card was not signed. 0016 smiled and quietly said, "Oh 002."

* * *

I hope everyone is happy. It was a dead tie in the voting. I decided to have 002 really like her since he is younger than 004 and 004 has already been in love. Thanks to everyone who voted and reviewed and a special thanks to angelkeiko300 for the comforting 004 idea. 


	6. The Big News

Ww11- Hello. Another update for you all. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You all get a treat of your choosing. Read on and enjoy.

Disclaimer- I do not own Cyborg 009. Whaaaaaaah.

For a list of who's who see chapter 2.

"Cyborg 009"- talking

'Cyborg 009'- thinking

::Cyborg 009::- 001 talking

* * *

It was the next day and Professor Kazumi had arrived at Gilmore's house.

"Hello my old friends," said Kazumi.

A chorus of "hello's" answered from the cyborg crew.

"Well, I guess I better get to whooping your tail Gilmore so that maybe I can spend some time with everyone else," said Kazumi cheerfully.

"Grrrrrrrr. You want to bet on that," growled Gilmore as he shot Kazumi a dirty look.

"Uh oh. I think I should go and get the board set up before he kills me," and Kazumi left the room with Gilmore on his tail still fuming at the insult he received.

"Ha. Gilmore needs to chill. Kazumi was only kidding," said 002.

"I doubt it," said 004. "Kazumi soundly beat him last time. It was pretty funny to see Gilmore so ticked."

"I'll bet his nose turned bright red so he looked like a tomato," said 007. With that he transformed into a red-schnozzed Gilmore.

His appearance was greeted by the laughter of everyone except Gilmore. Apparently, he had returned to the kitchen for some snacks to share with Kazumi. He cleared his throat loudly. It was even loud enough to be heard over the roaring laughter of the cyborgs. 007 was startled and transformed back to his real face. The room was dead silent.

"Oh, uh, hi Dr. Gilmore. Uh, heh heh. Bye," and he took off running down the hall.

All of the other cyborgs followed suit and left the now completely pissed doctor alone in the kitchen.

The cyborgs reassembled in the living room.

"Geez, 007. You just about got all of us killed!" stated 002.

"Yeah. Did you see the look on his face?" asked 008.

"He looked like he was mad enough to spit flames like 006." said 0016.

"You guys are so mean," said 003.

"You were laughing too you know," 002 pointed out.

She tried to defend herself, "well, I was laughing at 007."

"Sure whatever," said 002 and he left the room.

0016 also got up and left to follow 002. 009 and 003 left the room as well, hand in hand. 006 headed for the kitchen to make lunch, but he made sure Gilmore wasn't there first. 005 and 008 started a game of chess. 004 smiled as 0016 followed 002 out of the room and headed for his own room with his favorite book in hand.

Outside 002 had hopped up in a tree and was looking out over the trees in the surrounding forest. He looked down as he heard approaching footsteps. They must have been 0016's because they sounded uneven.

"Hey 0016," he said as she limped into the clearing. "What happened to your crutches? Oh." His eyes fell upon her injured leg. She had formed her armor in a cast around her leg.

"I thought this would be better for me than those annoying crutches," she said with a smile. "Move over I'm coming up," and she hopped up beside him.

"I guess so." He was now smiling too.

She slid closed to him on the branch. She leaned closer to him and whispered, "I got your letter."

Startled, he almost fell off. "But, how. How did you know it was me?" he stuttered.

"It was kind of obvious don't you think?" she asked.

"I guess it was," he said quietly. "Don't hate me."

"What?"

"Don't hate me. I know you already like 004 so don't hate me please," he said.

"I don't like 004. I was just worried about him. That's all. If you were really hurt I'd worry about you too. I'd do the same for anybody," she replied. "But I'd do more for you."

She leaned closer and kissed him deeply. Their lips locking in a seemingly eternal embrace. His arms found their way around her neck and hip. Her arms found his neck and chest. Their bodies intertwined in the bond of love. (A/N- It was just a hug, sheesh.)

As they pulled away slowly, 0016 whispered, "I love you too."

At the dinner table 002 and 0016 sat across from each other. 002 suggested they do this to try not to attract attention. 004 smirked as he saw the new seating arrangement. He wrote himself a mental note to talk to 002 after dinner. Gilmore and Kazumi were not present. 005 told everyone it was because of their heated game.

"Geez. That thing is still going on?" asked 007.

"As far as I know, yes," said 005.

"I thought they were playing only one game though," said 009.

"Well, it kind of goes like this. Gilmore lost even thought the deal was for him to win. Gilmore accused Kazumi of cheating so they had a rematch after some rather loud arguments," summarized 005.

"So in other words, Gilmore sucks at this game," 004 summed it up.

(A/N- If anybody knows what this game is called would they pleeez tell me.)

After dinner, 004 finally managed to corner 002 away from everybody else.

"Why didn't you ask her?" he asked.

"Ask who what?" replied a confused 002.

004 reminded him, "You know, 0016."

"Oh yeah, 0016, wait how did you know I liked her?!" he yelled.

"Sssshhh! Not so loud. I really don't think you want everyone to know," 004 cautioned.

"Ooops. But how did you know?"

"It's kind of obvious don't you think?" replied 004.

"That's the same thing 0016 told me. Was I really that obvious?"

"Only to the people who actually watched you last night," said 004 with a grin.

"You little creep!" yelled 002 as he lunged for 004's neck.

004 quickly sidestepped 002's attack and shoved him in the back into a nearby room. As 002 stumbled inside 004 slammed the door shut and hissed, "Now ask her on a date. You know you want to."

"But," 002's protest fell on deaf ears as his face was greeted by the door.

As he turned around, rubbing his sore nose and muttering obscenities his eyes widened in shock. He stood perfectly still and quiet. 0016 had been watching the entire time. She giggled and said, "Gee 002. I didn't know you liked kissing that door too. Now you make me think that kiss in the woods meant nothing to you." she looked away in mock sorrow.

"I'm sorry 0016. I didn't mean to barge in on you and I'll just leave now and," he was cut short by her hand over his mouth.

"Come over here and sit down Mr. Loudmouth," she said as she dragged him over to the couch she had been sitting on.

"Uh, 0016."

"What is it?" she asked sweetly.

"Uh, I uh, wanted to, uh know," he faltered.

"Know what?"

I wantedtoknowifyouwantedtogoonadatewithme," he said quickly.

"Awww. That's so sweet. Of course I will," and she kissed him again.

004 hurried off to tell everyone the news.

* * *

Now that 002 has asked 0016 on a date, who knows what will happen next. And what about everyone else knowing about their new connection. Review pleeez.

The next chapter is called Disastrous Date.


	7. Disastrous Date

Ww11- Hi everybody. I have no life so I decided to update again today. I hope you all enjoy.

For a list of who's who see chapter 2.

"Cyborg 009"- talking

'Cyborg 009'- thinking

::Cyborg 009::- 001 talking

* * *

When 002 and 0016 walked into the kitchen for breakfast the next day all eyes looked at them. Everyone smiled, even Dr. Gilmore who was still ticked from the events of yesterday. Noticing they were being intently watched, 002 shot a look at 004. 004 smiled innocently but had "guilty" stamped all over his face. 003 broke the silence.

"All of us have decided to go shopping today. 006 is going to the store with 007 and 005. 009 and I are going to the mall with 004. Would you and 0016 like to come with us too?" she politely asked.

"What about Dr. Gilmore?" questioned 002.

"He decided to stay home with Professor Kazumi and have another rematch," said 009.

"Oh. I guess I'll go too. What about you 0016?" 002 asked the other female cyborg.

"Sure, that way we can hang out together," she said.

"Then it's settled. We'll leave at 10 o' clock," said 006.

005, 006, and 007 were dropped off at the grocery store, while the rest of the cyborgs continued to the mall.

As their car passed a small, out of the way restaurant, 002 shouted, "Stop here."

009 screeched the car to a stop. "Okay, but why?" he asked as 002 got out.

"Because this is where I want to take 0016 on our date," he replied smugly. "This shouldn't be such a surprise since I'm sure he told you already," and shot 004 another look.

"Alright. You two have a good time. We'll be back at 6 to pick you up," said 009.

"Sounds good to me," said 002.

009 hit the gas and 002 and 0016 were finally alone.

"Let's go in and find a seat," said 002 and offered her his arm and they walked inside.

It was almost six o' clock, and the two cyborgs were waiting outside the restaurant filled with food, happiness, and love.

'Wow. He's so nice,' thought 0016 to herself. 'He looks so nice when he smiles. His laugh is the cutest thing. What a great guy. When you really get to know him, he's not such a tough guy at heart. He's really a kind and caring person.'

'Wow. She's so great. She is really pretty. And she's so fun loving. She has a great sense of humor too. She is such a caring person. She's a perfect girl,' he thought as he smiled at her.

He leaned down to her and their lips touched. But he quickly pulled away as the sound of an oncoming car reached his ears. The car continued on by. He wiped his brow. He knew that everybody knew they liked each other but it would still embarrass him to have them see him kiss her. He started to lean down once more but was once again rudely interrupted. Although this time it was not a car. A loud explosion penetrated the evening silence followed by screams and sirens.

"Let's go help," the both said at the same time.

As they arrived at the scene, the red convertible with the rest of the 00 cyborgs screeched to a stop in front of them. Everyone hopped out.

"What happened?" asked 005.

"I don't know. We were waiting outside the restaurant for you guys when we heard an explosion. We just got here too," explained 002.

"Well what are you guys doing just talking. We have to help those people still inside that fire," yelled 0016.

"Okay, I'll fly in there myself and get them out. 003, how many are there?" hurriedly asked 002.

"There are three people. One adult and two children," was the answer.

"I'm off," and 002 activated his jets and took off towards the burning building.

"It looks like the structure is weakening," said 005.

"Those flames must be incredible hot to do so much damage in so little a time," said 004.

"I sure hope 002 hurries it up," said a worried 007. "For his sake and for the sake of the people too."

"I'll help too," said 0016 as she started to activate her acceleration mode.

A firm hand held her back. "No, you can't. You can't use your acceleration powers on a normal human. The fast speeds are too much for their bodies to handle," 009 explained.

"Please hurry," 0016 whispered with tears of worry appearing in her eyes.

Another loud explosion announced that the building would not stay standing for very much longer.

All of a sudden a bright streak appeared in the parking lot beside the flaming structure. It was 002. He had managed to jettison himself out if the blaze with two of the three trapped people. Everyone rushed to his side. He was badly burned. He struggled to his feet. He stopped to catch his breath and gently laid the child next to his mother.

"Jet, hurry back. We'll take care of these two here. There's not much time," shouted 008 over the clamor of the fire.

"I'm going," he said and turned to fly back but accidentally tripped over a fireman's hose.

He picked himself up and took off towards the entrance to the building. He was almost inside the door when a final explosion sent the entire inferno collapsing into a giant fireball around the remaining child. The force of the collapsing structure sent his flying backwards where he was slammed into another building across the street.

All of the remaining cyborgs had managed to carry the two other humans out of danger before the vicious blast. 002 picked his battered body off of the pavement and looked at the ruined building in dismay. The child was dead.

0016's face had two shimmering streaks running down through the ashes blown at her by the wind. They seemed to dance as the still burning ruins reflected off her face. Her eyes were shining not with joy for the safe return of her love. They were not shining in relief for the two people he saved. They were shining in grief for the one life lost. The life she never knew. The life she would never know.

Now that grief turned to anger. Anger that there was nothing to do now. There was no one to blame. No one but him. That clumsy oaf.

She almost flew at him, her rage and her sorrow throwing her out of control. She was on him, punching him. Swearing at him. It was all his fault. If he didn't trip. That child would be alive right now. Living and breathing. Alive. 005 ran over and pulled her off of 002.

As he stood up he reached out his hand to try to apologize. To try to explain. "0016," he began and he grabbed her arm.

She tore from his grip and threw herself into 004's arms. 004 looked hopelessly at him and then down at her. He wrapped both of his arms around her convulsing shoulders. She snuggled deeper into his chest, her tears smearing the ashes from her face on his uniform. Silently, 004 kissed her forehead and hugged her tighter. He then looked up at the inferno, the child's grave, the light reflecting softly in his tear-moistened eyes. His expression was unreadable as the other cyborgs looked at the fire. No one there would forget this night.

The next night, 0016 was sitting on a cliff overlooking the sea. A still sore 002 approached her.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"0016. I wanted to,"

He was cut short. "To what? Apologize. I'm sorry," she said mockingly. "I'm sorry for killing that kid. I'm sorry that I'm a clumsy oaf. I'm sorry it had to happen this way, but hey I'm all right. You are such a self-centered moron. I can't love a man who cares only for himself. We're through. Now don't follow me in. I never want to speak to you again." With that she stormed off into the house and slammed the door behind her.

002 sighed and sat down where she'd previously been sitting. He tousled in his mind what she had just said. She was right. He was a self-centered moron. He couldn't live on like this. But it was too late. There was no way he could make it up. He goofed big time. And the kid had paid with his life. His shoulders started to shake with grief. He soon fell asleep from exhaustion. His dreams were haunted with horrible nightmares.

He was inside a burning building screaming for help. When he looked outside he saw firemen and police officers just standing there, doing nothing. Then all of the 00 cyborgs showed up. 0016 was their new leader. All she did was stand there and laugh. All of the others did too. Then the building would collapse. He had the same dream over and over again. It was being chiseled into his mind. He screamed in his sleep and then woke up.

The sun had not even come up yet. It was probably about 5 o' clock. 002 Sat up in a cold sweat, he was shaking even though his entire body still hurt from the pounding he received two days ago. He painfully stood up and stretched his arms over his head. He was all cramped up.

He soon was aware of a whizzing noise. While still stretching he turned to look where it had come from. He was suddenly struck with an incredible force that sent him flying backwards. He landed hard on the ground. As he tried to sit up he found that he couldn't. His hand had been neatly bound by what had to have been the whizzing noise.

It was some sort of strange metal ring that adjusted itself perfectly to keep his wrists from moving at all. He heard another whizzing noise and he rolled to one side but hit a tree. His feet could no longer move. He struggled to stand and pushed himself to a standing position with his bound wrists. He heard a third whizzing noise and tried to run but forgot his feet were tied. The third ring caught him around the upper arms and pinned his arms to his side. He was sent down to the ground again. He started to try to move but was hit over the head hard and blacked out.

0016 had just stepped outside. She was looking for 002. She thought about what happened last night and decided that she over reacted. When she came downstairs that morning 001 told her about 002's dreams. She then felt really bad and went outside to look for him since 004 said he saw him sleeping out there at around 5 in the morning. She heard 001 in her head.

::002 isn't there!::

"Why where did he go?" she asked, the panic rising in her voice. 001 seemed really nervous.

::Not him. Black Ghost has just kidnapped him!::

"What?!" 004 shouted, waking everybody up.

"Oh no. 002, I'm sorry," 0016 whispered. "I'll get you back no matter what it takes. I'm truly sorry," she shouted out loud and sank to the ground in tears.

* * *

Sorry about how dark that chapter was. I was really tired today. I had to take it out on someone. Sorry. I'll update as fast as I can. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See what happens to 002 in my next update.

To Gold Angel2- here's the next scheme. I hope you like it.

A/N- I'll thank people individually if I write something that pertains to what they asked for in their review. I still love you all. Pick more treats that you like. Enjoy them all. Gluttony is good.


	8. BG's New Plan

Ww11- Hi. I hope everyone enjoyed their treats for reviewing. Here's the next chapter. Read on to find out Black Ghost's intentions for 002.

Disclaimer- I don't own Cyborg 009 (But I wish I did.)

For a list of who's who see chapter 2.

"Cyborg 009"- talking

'Cyborg 009'- thinking

::Cyborg 009::- 001 talking

* * *

Everyone came outside. They had been rudely awakened by 004's shout.

"What's going on?" 007 groggily asked.

::002's been captured by Black Ghost.:: 001 informed him and the others.

"So in other words, he went and got all hotheaded and did something stupid to get caught and now we have to rescue his sorry butt," summarized 007.

"How dare you talk that way about 002!" shouted 0016. She was still crying. "At least he actually tried helping last night. But no, you just had to stand there and do nothing at all! Now you insult him for doing something he probably couldn't have avoided. Some teammate you are," and she stormed into the house to change.

"Geez. What's up her butt today?" muttered a shocked 007.

"007! How could you even say a thing like that? That poor girl has been through a whole lot in the past few days. Give her a break!" reprimanded 003.

She turned on her heel and followed 0016 inside. 009 just gave 007 a disgusted look and also went inside. Everyone else left as well. The only people left outside were 007 and 004.

"Well. Aren't you going in too?" the shape-shifting cyborg asked his remaining team member.

"I will, but first I'm going to check out the area where 002 was sleeping. Maybe we can find some clues as to where he was taken," he replied. "If you want to make yourself useful, go and get 003 for me will you. I may need her vision to help me out," and he left 007 alone.

"Make yourself useful, humph," he huffed and went to find 003.

Before he could take two steps towards the house a huge tremor swept through the yard knocking him and 004 off their feet.

"Ow," said 007 rubbing his head. "What was that?"

"I don't know. But it felt like an earthquake," said 004 as he picked himself up off the ground. He gingerly held his right arm, which had not completely healed from the fight with 0015.

005 sat up with a start. He had felt the quake as well, but he knew what caused it.

(A/N- For those of you who aren't that familiar with Cyborg 009, 005 can sense things from nature like danger from the trees and the wind and the earth.)

He quickly ran to the front door. 007 and 004 were in danger. He threw the door open with a bang.

"Move away from there!" 005 shouted. "There's a huge underground ravine. It was created by," he didn't get to finish.

Suddenly the ground split from underneath the feet of the two cyborgs in the yard. The huge crack swallowed up 004 and 007.

"Oh no!" shouted 005 as he ran to the side of the gap and looked down to see if he could find his friends.

A whoosh was heard and a bird shot up out of the darkness of the ravine. It morphed back into 007 and landed next to 005.

"Where's 004?" asked 005 with a concerned look on his face.

"Oh oops. I guess I forgot he was out here too. I'll go and look for him," and he transformed into a bird again and dove back into the darkness from which he emerged.

007 reached the bottom of the canyon, looking up to see if he could spot 004 from there. He doubted that the German cyborg would allow himself to fall all the way down.

'Germans could be very stubborn,' he thought to himself. 'Just like 002,' he sighed out loud. "I am actually beginning to miss the big oaf," he stated to no one in particular.

"Well before you get lost in your sentiments, would you mind getting me down from here. I don't think I can hang on forever."

007 was startled from his thoughts and looked up to see 004 hanging on to an outcrop of rock.

"Oh. Hi there. Just hang on a second, I'll be right up," 007 said with a smile.

"I don't see what's so funny," 004 said. "This isn't a comfortable situation. It feels like my arm is going to fall off any minute."

"In that case, I should hurry," and 007 transformed into a huge dragonfly. "Just let go and I'll catch you on my back."

"Alright," said 004.

He let go of the cliff and dropped onto the dragonfly's back. 007 flew out of the trench and landed next to the other 00 cyborgs who had gathered there after 005 came out.

"Wow. What do you think made this huge fissure?" asked 008.

"It was a giant robot. It was probably the one that captured 002," said 005.

"That's really far fetched 005," said 007 skeptically.

"How do you know it wasn't just an earthquake?" asked 008.

"I could feel the earth move when it happened. The force seemed to feel like giant footsteps. The robot must have retreated underground and left this fissure in it's wake," 005 explained.

::If that's the case, then this crevice should lead us to where ever 002 was taken.:: said 001.

"Which was probably a Black Ghost base," said 009.

::Correct. We should leave right now. Getting 002 back is our number one priority.::

"Then once we get 002 out of there we can level the place," said 004.

"Let's get going," said 0016.

Down on the bottom of the ravine, 005 surveyed the area.

"There," he pointed at a set of incredibly large footprints leading away into the darkness. They were big enough to have 005 lay across them and not even touch the sides. "If we follow these, we will find Black Ghosts base and 002."

"Then what are we waiting for? Come on!" shouted 0016 and she raced away in the direction the footprints were leading.

In the Black Ghost headquarters, the giant robot kneeled before a black clad figure with glowing yellow eyes. The robot had something clutched in its clawed hand.

"I trust you have succeeded in your mission R7-02," the dark figure asked.

The giant robot nodded. "I have successfully captured the 00 cyborg you requested master. I then came immediately here with your prize," came the metallic response. It lifted its hand and showed off the capture. It was holding a still unconscious 002.

"Very good my faithful servant. You are a valuable asset to the intentions of." The shadowed overlord's praise was cut short by the alarms of the base.

"Intruder alert, intruder alert! The 00 Cyborgs are here! Intruder alert!"

"What?!" he bellowed. "How could those prototypes find us here?"

Black Ghost spun around and caught the mechanical eye of his robot servant. His eyes began to glow a more vivid yellow in his rage.

"You!" he shouted at R7-02. "You led them right here! You are a complete fool! Grrrrr. Since you led them here I trust you will take care of them?" he hissed at the metal giant.

"Yes master. I will correct the error I have made. The 00 cyborgs will exist no more," the monstrous menace replied.

"Very good. Now go! Throw the cyborg fool you have in the dungeon and destroy the rest," commanded the evil leader. "Muahahahaha! Good-bye 00 cyborgs!" laughed Black Ghost as R7-02 left the throne room to complete its gristly task.

* * *

Sorry for the shortness of the chapter. I'm a little short on time right now. Expect an update very soon though. Treats for all who review. 


	9. Their Last Fight?

Ww11- Hi all. I'm eating about 12 packs of Smarties right now so I'm on a huge sugar rush. I have extras so everyone who reviews gets some Smarties. Read and enjoy.

Disclaimer- I don't own Cyborg 009 (But I will someday Muahahah! Sorry. It's my sugar rush kicking in.)

For a list of who's who see chapter 2.

"Cyborg 009"- talking

'Cyborg 009'- thinking

::Cyborg 009::- 001 talking

* * *

Eventually, the 00 cyborgs reached the end of the path. Now in front of them was the looming steel door that led to Black Ghost's stronghold. The footprints they had been following stopped there but no doubt continued behind the giant door.

"Great. We found the place but how do we get in?" asked 008.

"I'll try to open it," offered 005 and he raised is fist to try to punch the door down.

Before he could swing, the steel door slid open. It opened into more darkness. The cyborgs could see no one inside.

"This is a first. Black Ghost is actually letting us inside," said 009.

"It's probably a trap," warned 004.

::He's right. You should all be on your guard.::

"Right. 001 could you try to reach 002 telepathically?" asked 006.

::That's what I'm doing so don't interrupt.:: 001 scolded.

::002! 002! Where are you 002?::

'001? Is that you?' 002 thought

::Yes. We're here to rescue you. We need to know where you are. We don't have enough time to search the entire compound for you. Black Ghost already knows we're here.::

'I don't know where I am. You just woke me up. I seem to be in some sort of cell though. I wish I could be of more help to you guys,' 002 replied.

::Well, it's a start. We'll be there as fast as we can.::

"Any luck 001?" 004 asked.

::Yes, but not much. I found him but I'm not sure where he is.::

"Then I guess we'll have to turn this place inside out to find him," said 0016.

Inside the front door, the team looked around in surprise. Finding 002 was going to be a huge task. There were over 20 doors leading off into different directions. They also noticed the size of the room. It felt like there was enough room to fit a whole apartment building inside with plenty of room to spare. If all of the rooms were this size, they'd need at least a week to find 002.

"This isn't fair!" shouted 007. His outburst echoed all around the gigantic room. "How are we going to find 002 now?"

"You won't cyborg traitors!" shouted an ominous voice that was all too familiar.

"Black Ghost!" the cyborgs shouted in unison, drawing their guns as they did so.

All of a sudden the main door they had entered through slammed shut. Thick bars, blocking any means of escape, shut off all of the other doors. Harsh, white light illuminated the darkened room revealing a giant, black robot standing in the middle of the floor.

"Oh no, we're trapped!" yelled 006.

"Yes foolish cyborgs, and now you will die," the evil voice said. "Good-bye 00 cyborgs! Muahahahaha!"

The robot's eyes suddenly lit up and it moved towards the trapped team.

"Spread out everyone!" ordered 009.

The cyborgs scattered out across the room and started firing at the metal enemy. R7-02 didn't even falter in its strides as the shots bounced harmlessly off of its reinforced body.

"Well, if that doesn't work try this!" said 004 and made ready to fire a missile at the behemoth.

Before he could get the shot away, the robot closed in with incredible speed and swiped at 004 with its giant claws. As the robot connected with its blow it also took out a chunk of the floor and caught 008 and 006 in its wide reach as well. The three helpless cyborgs hit the opposite wall and collapsed to the ground in a heap of debris from the floor.

The robot slashed again with the other hand at 005 and 007. As the long, white claws neared their target, 005 spun around to face the oncoming threat. Just before the hand hit him, 005 thrust out his arms and grasped the middle claw of the robot. He shoved forward against the force of the blow with his superhuman strength.

Creaking and cracking was heard and the claw gave way to the great force of 005. It snapped and the hand continued in its path with only two claws remaining. R7-02 gave a metallic roar as it felt the claw snap off. Unfortunately, 005 took out the middle claw. The still intact bottom claw swept him off his feet and he fell to the floor.

In shock R7-02 retreated a few steps. It looked at its damaged hand and roared again. It reared its head back and its eyes began to glow a fearsome red. As its head came forward again, its eyes unleashed a stream of energy. R7-02 swept around the room with its laser and tried to burn the cyborgs. 009 accelerated away from the danger and grabbed 003, who was holding 001, as well. 0016 snagged 007 by the scarf and dragged him between the robot's legs to safety.

Seeing as how there was no one in front of the robot that it could spot, it let out a roar and raised its hands high over its head.

"What's it doing?" asked 007.

"I'm not sure," said 0016. "But I'm pretty sure we're about to find out."

Meanwhile, 008 and 006 managed to climb out of the pile of rubble they were in. They were pretty much fine aside from a few bruises.

"Where's 004?" asked 006.

"He's on the right side of the pile. His arm is stuck," shouted 003 from across the room.

"Then I'll have to get him out," said 005 and cleared the pile away with his mighty punches.

"Thanks guys. Ow. That really wasn't comfy," said a grateful 004.

Before he could rise to his feet the menacing robot let loose another deafening roar and brought its fists down to the floor with a thunderous crash. The ground shook with the force of an earthquake. The shock wave emitted by the ground pound sent all the cyborgs flying off their feet and crashing backwards into the nearest wall. Parts of the ceiling became dislodged and tumbled down on their heads.

005 tried to hold the falling debris back but the robot had already come after them. R7-02 swiped at 005 again and caught him off guard. 006 and 004 were buried again in a pile, but 008 managed to leap clear of the danger. 005 hit the wall and crashed through it.

"You monster," hissed 0016 and she dashed at the beast from behind. To her surprise it whirled around fast enough to stop her advance and caught her in its hand. It began to squeeze her. She screamed and in a flash she had transformed into her armor and had grown spikes as well. The metal spikes of her armor penetrated the steel of the robot's hand and it exploded, freeing 0016.

The mechanical beast stumbled backwards and looked in shock at the empty space where its right hand should have been. It then let out a maddened cry and started to rampage around the room.

Amidst the noise, 009 got a chance to coax 003 into studying the robot to find a weakness in the seemingly impregnable armor.

"It seems to me that we have no chance of winning. Unless you can get close enough to shatter the casing of its left eye. There is the only flaw I can find. It's a green wire, it's the only thing unprotected. That's our best chance at beating this thing," she informed him.

"Then consider it done. Acceleration Mode!" and he took off towards the robot.

He landed on its shoulder as hopped towards its face. In mid-jump, he raised his fist and smashed in the casing over the left eye. As he made to draw his gun, the robot suddenly sped up.

'Oh no! It has an acceleration mode too!' he realized.

But he found out too late. He felt his body jerk to the side as the blow connected with the two remaining claws of R7-02's left hand. He slammed into the ground and ricocheted into the wall where he fell and remained still.

"No! 009!" screamed 003.

"Don't worry. I'll get the job done," said 0016 and she accelerated too.

Yet again, R7-02 was just a little faster. As 0016 plummeted to the ground her armor came up to shield her from harm. She hit the ground and made a crater. As she dragged herself out, she aimed and fired at the exposed eye.

Nothing happened. The shot bounced right off. 003 was wrong.

'No. But how can this be? We can't lose,' 0016 thought as she watched the furious robot thrash around sending her friends flying.

"We can't lose!!" she screamed out loud.

* * *

Sorry for the cliffie. I just had to. I couldn't resist. (Evil sugar rush) I'll update quickly for those of you who aren't patient. (Just kidding) But I will update very soon. Enjoy the reviewer treats I'm giving out. Smarties for everyone! 


	10. From the Frying Pan Into the Fire

Ww11- Hello readers. I'm sorry for the cliffie. Here's the end of the fight. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and was patient enough to wait for this chapter. Read on to find out who wins and how. Oh, and I still have tons of Smarties so all reviewers get all the sugar they want!

Disclaimer- I don't own Cyborg 009 (I wonder if I can buy it with sugar?)

For a list of who's who see chapter 2.

"Cyborg 009"- talking

'Cyborg 009'- thinking

::Cyborg 009::- 001 talking

* * *

Another thunderous crash resounded around the room as a maddened R7-02 smashed into a wall and sent debris flying everywhere. The 00 Cyborgs were too busy picking themselves up off the floor to notice there were sizeable holes in the wall to escape through. Their main goal wasn't to escape though. It was to find and rescue their friend 002. But it seemed that it was a lost cause. Their robot nemesis was too powerful. Maybe retreat was the best option now. What else could they do?

"Surrender now cyborgs, and Black Ghost may forgive your treachery," offered the giant robot.

"We'll never give in to Black Ghost," yelled 004.

"And we're not giving up our friend either," added 0016.

"Fools! Then you will be destroyed!" answered R7-02 and swiped again at the helpless cyborgs.

004 tried to stand up. He wasn't about to give up this fight. Not now. Not ever. As he struggled to raise his battered body a stab of pain shot up his injured arm and it gave out from underneath him. He collapsed back to the ground.

'Maybe this is the end,' he thought. 'I'll miss everyone. But I will be able to see Hilda again, and forever.'

He closed his eyes. The pain melting away with the light.

"Don't you dare give up!"

He was jolted back to his senses by a swift shake of his shoulders. He looked up to see 0016's face staring down at his.

"You can't give up now," tears fell from her eyes and he felt them hit his face. "We can't give up. We need to rescue 002," she sobbed.

004 struggled to speak. "But we can't even save ourselves. Just hurry and you run away. Go to safety. If the rest of us ever get out of here, we'll find you and then we can find 002."

"Don't talk like that," came a sharp reprimand.

003 had been shielded by 001 during the fight.

"We're going to get out of here. Alive. And with 002. Sometimes I think you live in the past too much. No one is dead. We know the robot's weakness. We can win," she said.

"But 003. I already tried to shoot the circuit. It didn't work. My shot bounced right off like before. That wire is protected. This robot has no weakness!" cried 0016.

003's emotional spark disappeared. Her eyes fell to the floor. 0016 was right. She had been wrong. This robot had no weakness. She looked up at 0016, her eyes filed with tears.

"Then it's hopeless. Maybe we should run away for now," her voice was filled with grief.

"00 Cyborgs never run away!" came a shout from a nearby wall.

In a shower of dust and chunks of wall, 002 shot out into the middle of the room and kicked the robot in the head, sending it to the floor with an earth-shaking thud.

"002!" 0016 shouted with new tears in her eyes. "Your safe! But how?"

"005 found me. He busted me outta that joint. Now I'm here. I'll explain in more detail later. If that's not enough, you can buy my book," he said with a smile.

"You dork," laughed 0016 through her tears.

006 and 007 popped up beside their teammates.

"How can you be laughing at a time like this?" scolded 006. "0016, you're crazy."

"Yeah, we're facing an invincible robot, an you're cracking jokes with 002! How did 002 end up here anyway?" asked 007.

"Like I said before, I'll explain later," 002 told the bald cyborg. "But, it's not invincible. I was able to overhear Black Ghost after I woke up one time. The robot is only protected from out guns. I'll bet you could get through with your hand 004."

"Maybe, if I could actually move my arm," he said with a wince as he looked at the useless appendage at his side.

"Can you still load and fire the gun?" asked 0016.

I guess so. But what good will that do? I can't aim so it's pointless," he muttered.

"I can help. That is if you're willing to deal with a little pain," she added.

"How can you help?" he was puzzled. "The arm is on my body still. You're not going to take it off are you?" he asked with a hint of panic in his voice.

"Of course not," 005 said from behind him as he lifted 004 to his feet.

004's face contorted in pain as 005's hand caught him under the right shoulder.

"Ooops. Sorry," 005 apologized.

"It's okay. Just don't do that again," said 004.

"But I have to," whined 0016. "That's how I'll help. I'll aim your arm and all you have to do is fire the shot," she said triumphantly.

"Uh, I'm not so sure about this," he said.

"You don't have much time to think about this 004. That robot is getting up!" warned 003.

"Alright then, fine," he agreed.

"Okay. 002 can you fly us up close to the robot's head? If you can get us there, I'll take care of the rest with my acceleration mode," 0016 instructed.

"But won't the robot see us?" 002 questioned.

"That's why 006 and 007 are going to create a distraction for us," 0016 looked at the two and smiled. "Won't you?"

"Uh, sure. I guess," they stammered.

"Well let's go 'cause here it comes!" said 002 and grabbed 0016 around the waist.

0016 gently circled her arms around 004's chest. 002 took off and soared towards the back of the monstrous robot.

"Ow. Be gentle 002!" scolded 004.

"Do I look like a commercial airliner to you or something?" 002 retorted back.

Down below, 006 and 007 scrambled out of the way of the flailing R7-02.

"Ha ha you missed me!" taunted 007 as he made a face.

002 was nearing the back of the robot's head.

"Just get us to the shoulder and we'll be fine," instructed 0016.

"Whatever you say chief," said 002 and turned around to head in that direction.

"I think you made it even more mad 007, look. Its eyes are glowing," cautioned 006.

Indeed they were. R7-02 then unleashed its laser beams and followed a fleeing 007 towards the left side.

"Whoa. Hang on!" shouted 002 as the laser passed dangerously close to where he was flying.

He dove straight down and pulled hard to the left in an attempt to get closer without being fried to a crisp.

004 gritted his teeth in an effort to hold back the pounding pain in his shoulder. This was definitely not good for his arm.

"Be more gentle 002," scolded 0016.

"I'll try," 002 reassured her. But really he thought, 'Yell at 007. He's the one who ran this way in the first place.'

002 completed his aerial maneuver and headed for their intended landing sight. He zoomed over the spot and released his hold on 0016's waist. Before she even touched the robot she had accelerated.

"Good luck honey, I know you can do it," said 002 softly.

Seeing his task complete, 007 grabbed 006 and ran for cover.

"Ha. Your cowardly retreat will not help you, now die!" howled R7-02 and raised its hand back for a final blow.

As it began its swing something flashed in front of its face.

"What?!"

0016 grabbed 004's wrist and raised it to a perfect aim at the exposed circuit.

"Fire now!" she screamed.

With a yell of pain and triumph, 004 pulled the trigger in his hand and the shot flew straight into the unprotected spot. R7-02's face exploded, knocking 0016 and 004 to the ground with incredible force. Seeing this 005 ran over and caught them both in his strong grasp.

"Oh my god! My arm feels like it fell off!" shouted 004.

"But we did it! We beat an invincible opponent!" shouted 0016. She ran over and hugged 002 and 004 at the same time.

Then she began to cry. Looking concerned, 002 leaned closer to her. She grasped him tightly in her arms.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. If I hadn't yelled at you, none of this would have happened. It's all my faul," she found she could not speak any more. 002 had placed his lips softly over hers. He hugged her tightly. None of the other cyborgs said a word.

"Awww. How touching. Two cyborgs in love. But you should learn to keep your guard up when dealing with Black Ghost," taunted a sinister voice.

002's head shot up. Everyone looked for the source of the sound. There, standing in the remains of a room which was smashed by the toppled wreckage of R7-02, was Black Ghost himself, armed with some sort of weapon.

"You seemed to be celebrating. For what? You didn't win. I'm still here," he gloated. "If my robot couldn't kill you then I'll do it myself, ha" and he disappeared into acceleration mode. His evil laughter echoing around the destroyed room.

'How the hell are we going to get out of this one?' thought 002. 'We're tired and beat up. We're dead meat if we have to fight Black Ghost!'

* * *

I'm sorry again. I have to go now or else my computer privileges will be revoked. Sorry. I'll update as soon as I can. Smarties for everyone! Sugar gooood! 


	11. Gone?

Ww11- Hi. I know everyone is ready to kill me for the insanely long wait for this chapter. I'm sorry. My schedule is completely packed with school and sports. I barely have enough time to review all of your wonderful fics. Here it is. The wait is now over. (Until I piss you off by making another cliffie and not updating for a long time' Which I will try to avoid.)

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Take as much sugar as you wish.

Read and enjoy.

Disclaimer- I don't own Cyborg 009 (I wonder if I can exchange my homework for it? Hmmm.)

For a list of who's who see chapter 2.

"Cyborg 009"- talking

'Cyborg 009'- thinking

::Cyborg 009::- 001 talking

* * *

The wrecked room echoed with menacing laughter. 0016 fell to her knees.

"Oh no," she whispered. "Oh no."

"Damn, we can't do anything. We're too tired," 002 hissed.

"You know you can't win," Black Ghost taunted, still accelerated. "Just stand still and die like good little cyborgs."

"We're not going anywhere!" shouted 007. "But how the heck are we going to win?" he added with a puzzled look.

"This is no time for bad jokes 007," moaned 004 as he tried to find any sort of feeling in his right arm.

"That wasn't a joke. I was serious," 007 explained.

::But we are going somewhere. Everyone head for that hole in the wall. I've teleported the Dolphin outside. We have to leave now! We have no choice!:: telepathically instructed 001.

Evidently sensing this message, Black Ghost stopped suddenly.

"Darn. I guess my fun will have to end now. Goodbye traitors!" he yelled and fired the weapon he was wielding.

The cyborgs stopped in their hastily beat retreat and covered their ears. But they couldn't feel any sensation of pain. They couldn't hear any noise at all besides the maniacal laughing of Black Ghost.

"You mean this weapon he has isn't going to hurt us?" asked a confused 002.

"I guess not," said 0016 with a laugh.

Then a strange sensation overcame her body. It felt as if she was being pulled with invisible string. She started to slide towards Black Ghost. The others began to slide as well. But some moved faster than others.

"What's happening?!" cried 002 as his feet were pulled out from underneath him and started to slide on their own towards their foe, dragging 002 behind.

007 and 006 just stood looking puzzled at the predicament their friends were in. 005 was straining to hold onto 0016 and 004 at the same time. Both of his loads were now being forcefully yanked by this strange attraction.

"I can't hold on much longer," 005 told them.

"Then maybe I can beat this suction by making myself heavier," 0016 said and transformed into her armor-coated state.

Instead of stopping she was ripped from 005's grasp and flew at Black Ghost at an alarmingly fast rate of speed. She had no control whatsoever over her body. She startled 005 just enough that his grip on 004 faltered and both cyborgs were dragged mercilessly across the floor.

'Wait a minute,' thought 0016. 'How come only 004 and I are being sucked in? This isn't a vacuum."

"Hang on 004, I have an idea," and 0016 grabbed him around the waist from behind.

She spun herself around, placing her body between him and Black Ghost.

"What are you doing?!" cried a worried 004.

"Don't fret. I have this all under control," she told him.

Meanwhile, the rest of the cyborg team watched in horror as 004 and 0016 were torn from the grasp of 005.

"Oh no! 0016!" shouted 002.

::Wait 002. You can't help them now. They are too far out of my reach and yours,:: explained 001. ::The only reason you aren't getting pulled in right now is because I'm shielding you all.::

"No. I have to help. You can pick me up later with the Dolphin," and 002 activated his jets and started towards his stranded teammates.

"Come back! You heard what 001 said. You'll just get caught too!" shouted 008, but his plea fell on deaf ears.

"Darn, now I guess we'll have to rescue him now too," sighed 007.

"No you don't," said 005. He was holding a struggling and cursing 002 under his muscular arm. "Anyway, 0016 told me something before she broke free from my hand," he said.

Now that she was set in the correct position, 0016 proceeded to calm an extremely worried 004.

"Hey, I got it all figured out. That weapon that Black Ghost has isn't a suction weapon, it's a magnet gun," she told him. "That's why only we are being affected. We have the most metal in our bodies, therefore, we are the ones who are being pulled the hardest."

"But what about 002? The entire bottom half of his legs are artificial if not more. Why isn't he being attracted as well?" asked 004.

"I'll bet 001 is protecting everyone with his barriers," she answered.

"Oh no, look out!" 004 shouted.

The pair of cyborgs had almost reached Black Ghost.

"Ha, now you're mine fools!" he shouted triumphantly.

"That's what you think you bastard. Hang on 004, Acceleration Mode!" she shouted and disappeared.

While in acceleration mode, 0016 also transformed into her armor, which made her speed even greater. She kicked out her shining leg and slammed into Black Ghost with incredible force sending the three of them through the nearest wall.

The magnet gun flew from evil's clutches and skittered into a corner. Unfortunately, it was not destroyed. The magnetic beam was still on full force. 0016 was yanked from the ruins of the wall and violently hauled into the beam of the weapon.

"0016!" both 002 and 004 shouted at the same time.

Unfortunate for 002, only the barely conscious 004 could do anything to save her.

With the last of his strength, 004 reached out and managed to grasp onto 0016's leg with both hands. He could only feel one of them but he could see what he was doing and held on for dear life. For the second time that day, he was roughly dragged across the rubble-strewn ground.

'This can't be good for my health or my psyche,' he thought as the fast approaching corner came nearer. 'Or my head,' he added and braced for impact with the solid barrier ahead. "Brace yourself 0016!" he shouted, but there was no need to.

0016 had hit the ground before the corner. Her added weight from the armor was enough to crack the floor. As 004 landed next to her, the weakened floor gave out and collapsed, throwing both of them deep into the bowels of the Black Ghost base.

002 couldn't believe what just happened. He was living a nightmare. His girlfriend just plunged into the bottom of his enemy's stronghold. She might be hurt and unable to defend herself. Who would protect her? Certainly not his badly injured partner who was caught in the abyss with her. She was in mortal danger.

"Let go of me now!" he screamed.

"I can't do that. We have to go," his gentle captor answered.

"But what about," he was cut short by 005 as he was shifted to allow a better grip on his still struggling form.

"She can take care of herself. She has already proved that to us more than once," 005 answered as he boarded the Dolphin with the others.

"You really think I would let you get away so easily," cackled Black Ghost as he emerged from the pile of debris which used to be a wall. He whipped out a walkie-talkie and shouted, "All troops and personnel to the main chambers immediately. Come battle ready. You must prevent the escape of the 00 cyborgs. You must stop them at all costs!"

::002, we don't have enough time to escape and rescue 0016 now. We'll have to withdraw for now and come back later. But don't worry, I'll make sure she's all right the entire time. All I have to do is connect to her mind.:: reassured 001 as the team prepared to fly away.

"Fine," 002 replied. His eyes were wet with tears. His efforts to hide them were quite useless. As they cascaded down his face, he warned, "Okay, but if anything happens to her, I will never forgive you 001."

::Then we have a deal. Let's get out of here while we still can!::

"The Dolphin is ready for takeoff 001," 008 said.

::Ignition!:: shouted the infant and the Dolphin shot out of sight.

"Sir, the Dolphin has escaped sir," said the commander.

"You have failed me, but I will spare you. I have use for you yet. Take your men and find the two other cyborgs that fell through the floor over there. Immobilize them with Tezzla and bring them to me. Now go!" commanded the fuming black leader.

(A/N- Tezzla was that white cone thingy in either the episode "The Final Battle" or "Breaking In". It had a red light that could completely immobilize a cyborg. Black Ghost used it to capture everyone but 009.)

With that, squadron after squadron filed out of the ruined chambers and down towards the trapped cyborgs. Neither 004 nor 0016 had any idea of what was about to happen to them. Both were out cold.

* * *

Cut to commercial break

Sorry, another cliffie. I just can't seem to find a way to end chapters in a normal, happy fashion.

I'm sorry again. My friend thought it would be funny to say that commercial thingy at the end.

I hope to get another update up this weekend, so don't fear, I will not leave you hanging for weeks. Read and review pleeeeeeeeez! Sugar for everyone!!!!!


	12. The New Member

Ww11- Now everyone wants to kill me for making another cliffie. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I know I said I would try to cut down on the cliffies, but I didn't. This chapter will end straight, I promise. But it may leave a few unanswered questions. (That's not a cliffie, right?)'

Read on to quench your anger and find out what happened.

Disclaimer- I don't own Cyborg 009. (If I could turn the death threats I received into money, maybe I could buy it.)

For a list of who's who see chapter 2.

"Cyborg 009"- talking

'Cyborg 009'- thinking

::Cyborg 009::- 001 talking

* * *

The world around him was quiet and dark. He felt a great weight in his back and didn't feel anything where his arm should have been. He painfully lifted himself out from under the chunks of concrete and twisted steel and tried to remember what happened. He closed his eyes and could see the images of their fall. Wait a minute, their fall.

'Where is she? Where could she be?' he thought.

Frantically he searched around in the dimly lit room. Scanning the pile of rubble, he saw a black boot sticking out from under a slab of jagged concrete.

"Oh no," he whispered and just about threw himself at the pile and tried to clear away the jumble.

He strained his battered body, all the while tears mixed with blood on his soiled face. After removing the last piece, 0016's mangled figure lay in front of him. He leaned over her face and gently brushed away a strand of dusty, turquoise hair, revealing a bloody gash that stretched the length of her once flawless face from her left eye down to her chin.

"0016, wake up please," he sobbed. "Please you can't be dead. You were all right last time. Come on, stop playing and wake up."

Even as he said this, he knew she was not fooling around. She did not respond to his voice. Her chest did not rise and fall. Her body did not move. 004 sank to his knees and broke down in grief.

"You can't be gone!" he shouted and took her hand in his and brought it to his face and cried.

Back on the Dolphin.

"001, how soon can we go back? Can we go now?"

::No 002, we can't go now. I already told you we have to go back to Kazumi's house and regain our strength. Then we can go back.::

"But you said if they were in trouble we'd go back right away," 002 whined.

::Yes, I did say that. But right now, I haven't even established a telepathic link with her yet.::

"Well what are you waiting for? Since you can't find her she must be in trouble, let's go back."

::I'm tired from having to bring the Dolphin here and shield all of us from Black Ghost, that's why I haven't linked with her yet. And if you ask me one more time to go back I will have 003 beat the crap out of you,:: the toddler finished and promptly went to sleep.

"Sheesh," 002 muttered. 'Please be okay 0016. I don't know what I'd do if anything horrible happened to you.'

"Hey 002, have you seen 009?" asked 008.

"What, no I haven't. He's probably somewhere else with 003," 002 grumbled.

"I heard that you sicko. And I'm right here," 003 snapped. "But, I haven't seen 009 at all since we left," she said in a softer tone. "Oh no, could we have left him behind too?" she cried.

"Well, why don't you scan the ship and find him. He's probably in the bathroom or something," 002 said.

"Good idea. Hmmm. I don't see him anywhere. We did leave him behind." 003 started to panic.

"That's it. We're turning around. And if anybody has a problem with it then they can get out now," 002 said.

He started giving instruction and since no one really objected to his decision so the Dolphin turned around and shot back towards the Black Ghost base.

Back at the base

004 slowly stood to his feet. He looked up at the hole in the ceiling from which they fell.

"There's no way I can get up there even by myself, let alone carrying 0016." he said.

"You won't need to carry her anywhere. We'll be taking her and you back to Lord Black Ghost."

004 spun around and looked down the corridor. As far as he could see, troops loyal to the evil organization filled the hall. At the head of the legions stood the commander and at his side was the all too familiar Tezzla.

"Come with us peacefully or we'll use Tezzla," the officer commanded. "And I know you don't like Tezzla."

"I'm going nowhere," said 004.

"Then we'll just take your friend over there," and some of the robot soldiers stepped forward to claim 0016's unmoving body.

"Stop! To get her you'll have to deal with me," 004 warned.

"Ha ha ha. I don't think you're exactly in the condition to defend anyone. You can't even defend yourself," smirked the commander and he pulled a laser from his belt and shot at 004 hitting him through his left shoulder. 004 flew backwards from the blast and could not rise.

"Aww. Look at that," said the commander. "Now both of your arms are broken. Too bad you can't save you friend. Tezzla! Activate and then bring them to Lord Black Ghost."

004 looked up from his position on the ground. Tezzla had almost reached its top speed. His mind raced.

'What can I do now? I can't get up or draw my laser. I know,'

He rolled on his side and pulled his leg back. With a swift kick he unhinged his knee joint. As he made ready to aim the missile he heard "Acceleration Mode!" but it sounded like two people said it.

'What the heck? I thought 009 left with the others. But who else can accelerate? I must have landed pretty hard. Now I'm hearing things.'

All of a sudden, Tezzla went up in flames and exploded. 009 landed in front of him.

"Are you all right 004?" he asked.

"I'll be fine, but we need to help 0016. She's still unconscious," 004 gasped as he tried to sit up. He didn't want 009 to know how bad she really was.

"You don't look fine," 009 told him. "I'll try to contact the others so they can pick us up."

009 looked up at the commander. The commander obviously knew the cyborg's reputation and turned heel and ran. All of the troops followed suit.

'001. 001. Are you there?' 009 was trying to reach the baby telepathically.

Back on the Dolphin, 001 had woken up.

::Yes, I'm here 009. We're coming back to get you. Did you locate the others yet?::

'Yes. In fact, I was just calling to have you pick us up. They're both okay, but they do need Dr. Gilmore to fix them up a bit,' 009 said.

::That's good news. We had already turned around so we will be there shortly. Just stay there until we arrive.::

'I gotcha,' said 009 and their link ended.

"001 said they would be here in a few minutes," he told 004.

"That's good. I didn't tell you this at first, but 0016 isn't just unconscious, she's not breathing either. I don't know what's wrong," 004 confessed.

"Then I hope the others hurry," said 009.

As 004 looked over at where 0016 lay, he saw another figure over her body.

"Hey you, over there! Get away from her!" he shouted.

The figure looked up, "Who me?"

"Yes you. Leave her alone." 004 said.

"Calm down 004, it's okay. He's a friend and a cyborg like us. I met him while I was trying to find you guys," 009 explained.

"I'm sorry. I should have introduced myself. I'm 0017," the other cyborg said with a smile.

"Are you sure he's trustworthy?" asked 004.

"Of course. He wanted to join our cause and he said he was waiting for the right time to escape. Then he ran into me," 009 continued.

"I want to destroy Black Ghost. My life has been ruined because of him. I was happy, and now I'm a freak," 0017 said and turned his green eyes towards 004.

As 004 looked at him, he noticed his eyes. They seemed cold and emotionless. They did not reflect any feeling at all; it was like something was missing in his soul. They were just empty pools of green.

0017 turned his eyes back towards 0016.

"Your friend does not look well," he commented.

"Yes, I know. We're waiting for the rest of our team to pick us up so we can help her," 004 told him.

"I can be of some assistance," 0017 offered. "I am able to somewhat fly with psychic powers. I could lift her up through that hole up there and out of this horrid place."

"I'll carry 004 on my back and jump out with my accelerator," said 009. "Then we'll meet the Dolphin out front and leave from there."

"If we all agree, then let's go," said 0017 and gently lifted 0016 in his arms and floated up through the hole in the ceiling.

"I'm right behind you," said 009 as he helped 004 onto his back and jumped into acceleration mode.

As the Dolphin touched down in front of the ruined door to the base, 002 saw two figures dash out the opening. He lowered the ramp and raced out to meet the red uniformed cyborgs.

"009, you're okay! You gave us a scare. Why did you run off like that?" scolded 003 as she came down the ramp as well.

"Never mind that 009, how is 0016? Hey, wait a minute. If 004 is with you and that guy over there isn't 0016 and he's holding 0016, oh I'm confused," said 002. He ran over to the newest cyborg and took 0016 in his arms cradling her head. "But never mind that, we need to get 0016 some medical attention right away," and with that he ran back into the Dolphin.

"What was that all about?" asked 0017.

"I'll explain later," said 009. "For now, let's just get away from this accursed place and find Dr. Gilmore to look at 0016 and 004."

After 0016 and 004 were safely in the medical room, 009 ushered 0017 into the control room where everyone else was. It took some persuasion by 003 to get 002 to leave 0016's bedside and let her rest.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet the newest member of our team, 0017," 009 told them all.

All eyes turned on the brown-haired cyborg. His bottomless green eyes stared back. He sheepishly grinned and waved.

"He has agreed to help our fight against Black Ghost. He is able to use some psychic powers and he can control fire like 006, but with his hands instead." 009 said.

"Hi guys," said 0017 shyly.

"Ah, we don't bite," said 007 as he put his arm around 0017's shoulder.

"We're here guys," said 008. "Let's leave the introductions for later. We need to find Dr. Gilmore to check out 0016 and 004."

"He's right. Let's go," said 002 and he rushed off towards the house to find Gilmore.

"Come on inside 0017," offered 009. "We can talk there. Dr. Gilmore usually likes it to be quiet while he works," and he led 0017 out of the Dolphin behind the others.

* * *

This isn't a cliffie right?' It's getting late and my parents are yelling at me so I have to stop it here for now. I'll try to update soon, but I have school tomorrow so the next chapter may be a little late.' I hope you enjoyed this cliffie free chapter, brought to you by, me! R&R pleeeeeeeez. 


	13. Remember

Ww11- Hello everyone. I'm so happy. No death threats this time, and the fact that I'm eating about 3 boxes of Jujubees and I have a major sugar high makes me smile.

Sorry the update took so long, but we all have school. Its just mine thinks is fun to give out homework by the truck full.

Well, here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy. And a special thanks to everyone who reviewed. Sugar for all.

Disclaimer- I don't own Cyborg 009 (But I do own 0016 and 0017. Yay!)

For a list of who's who see chapter 2.

"Cyborg 009"- talking

'Cyborg 009'- thinking

::Cyborg 009::- 001 talking

* * *

0016 opened her eyes. Or so she tried. Her left eye was covered in a bandage. As was the rest of her face stretching down to her chin in a diagonal line. She gingerly touched the protected area and quickly withdrew her hand in pain.

'It still hurts,' she thought. 'That means I couldn't have been out for very long then.'

"Nice to see you're awake. You gave us quite a scare," said 004 from behind her.

"Oh, yeah, well."

"Yeah," he said and lay back in his cot.

There was an awkward silence that followed.

"I guess I might as well tell Dr. Gilmore that you're up," he said and sat up again and started to leave.

"Wait, uh. What exactly happened after we fell?" she asked.

"Oh, that's right. Well, I found you and you were out cold. Dr. Gilmore said you had a concussion. Then some of Black Ghost's cronies found us and 009 saved us," 004 explained.

"But I thought everyone left?"

"So did I, but 009 stayed behind to help us. Oh and we have a new team member too," said 004. "He says his name is 0017."

"0017 huh," she whispered.

"Did you say something?" asked 004.

"No, no I didn't," she said quickly.

"Alright get some rest. I'll get Dr. Gilmore," and he turned to leave.

"Wait!"

"Now what."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'll be fine, but if you don't get rest you won't be," he said with a smile and left.

In the living room of Kazumi's house

"It's nice to meet you all finally," said 0017. The introductions had finished.

"What do you mean finally?" asked 008.

"Well, I was created to stop you all, so I was briefed on all of you," 0017 told him.

"Since we introduced ourselves, I think it's time we knew more about you," said 007.

"Sure," started 0017 but before he could start, 004 entered the room. Everyone looked at him, knowing fully well that he had news about 0016's condition.

"She's regained conscious," he said.

There was a sigh of relief from all the cyborgs. Dr. Gilmore rose to leave, but 002 stood up quickly and left the room first.

"Why did 002 leave?" asked 0017.

"Well, uh, he and 0016 are, uh well, boyfriend and girlfriend I guess you could say," said 006.

"Oh." 0017 turned his gaze to the floor.

In the lab

"0016!" cried 002. "You're okay."

"Yes, I'm fine," she said and he held her tight in a loving embrace.

"You know I would kiss you right now, but I don't want to hurt you," he told her.

"I wouldn't mind," she said. "Your kisses make everything feel better anyway."

She reached up and brushed his cheek with her fingers. He drew closer and their lips met. She did not flinch or draw back. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he gently cradled her back. They finally broke apart, smiling with their foreheads touching.

"I feel much better now. Thank you 002." she said softly.

"Please, call me by my real name," said Jet.

0016 drew back a little. She looked straight in his garnet eyes.

"But I don't know your real name. You never told me." She sounded hurt.

"Crap. I guess I forgot. Beauty can do that you know," he said with a smirk on his face. "I'll tell you now then. My real name is Jet."

"Jet," she repeated slowly. "That's a perfect name. I love it just as much as I love you."

Jet flushed a deep crimson.

"Why are you blushing?" she asked. Then a knowing smile creased her lips. "You're embarrassed about your name, aren't you." He nodded sheepishly. "Well you shouldn't be. I'm sure there isn't a name more beautiful then Jet."

"I guess so. I mean 007's name is Great Britain. I mean, it's a country for crying out loud," Jet said with a chuckle. "And 006 is called Chang-Changku."

"Well, he is Chinese," started 0016. "Can you tell me everyone else's names too?"

"Sure," and they continued chatting until Dr. Gilmore walked in.

"I'm sure you two have much more to say to each other, but right now 0016 needs her rest. She's been through quite an ordeal," Gilmore said.

"All right Dr. Gilmore," grumbled 002 and he got up and left.

"Wait! Dr. Gilmore I feel fine really," she insisted.

"But my dear,"

"Now would I have the strength to carry on a conversation with 002 if I wasn't fine?"  
Dr. Gilmore sighed in defeat. "Maybe so, but if you feel tired at all I want you to come back here immediately," he instructed.

"Oh thank you!" and she cheerfully hugged him and pranced out after 002.

In the living room.

"And so that's my story," said 0017.

"Not too unusual," said 004. "It sounds like the same happy life, taken by Black Ghost, made into a cyborg, and rebel story that happened to all of us."

"Yeah, pretty much," agreed 0017.

"Well, welcome to our little family," said 003.

::Just curious but what is your real name?:: inquired 001.

"My name is, uh my name is, uh, I can't seem to remember," said 0017 with a somewhat puzzled look on his usually blank face.

Everyone in the room looked puzzled as well. They were all able to remember their names. In fact, they never forgot. 003 opened her mouth to say something, but then froze, contemplating whether to say what she was thinking or not.

'Maybe not.'

"That's okay," she said. "I'm sure you're just too excited from the recent events. I'm sure once you calm down a bit you'll think of it," she smiled warmly.

"Maybe if we tell our names he'll think of his," suggested 007.

"You forget, I already know your names from the files I read at the Black Ghost base," said 0017.

"It's getting late. I think I'll start dinner," said 006 to shatter the silence that settled in on the room.

"I'll help," offered 007. "The more help you get the faster it's ready. And I'm starved."

As the two of them left, 002 walked in the room with an excited 0016 on his heels. All the cyborgs smiled in relief to see that their friend was better then they expected. She smiled in return. All of a sudden the smile on her face vanished.

Her eyes rested on the figure of 0017. She didn't appear angry, nor did she look shocked. Only a blank stare occupied her face. It seemed to look alarmingly like the expression worn by 0017. 0017 returned the stare, his eyes locked with hers. 002 turned around when he did not hear the bubbly cyborg behind him. When she did not move for about a minute he was suddenly concerned.

'Why is she like this now?' he thought. 'It's not like her to not move or talk. Something must be wrong.'

He quickly strode over to her and shook her shoulders firmly.

"0016? 0016!"

"What? Oh hi Jet, what's the matter? You look worried," she said in her normal jovial tone.

Everyone else smiled. She had used his real name. They must have grown closer together. But this could not relieve the icy feeling in their hearts that something had been wrong with her. They just needed to know what.

"You spaced out for a second there," 002 told her.

"Did I? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you," she reassured him.

"It's all right. We weren't worried," he lied.

"Good, I thought I freaked you guys out for a second," she replied with a wink.

"0016, I'd like you to meet 0017," said 009.

"We've already met," she said.

"Really?" asked 003.

"Yes, I'd seen him in a base somewhere once," she explained. "So I guess I really haven't met him completely. All we did was exchange hellos. His name's Shalo if I remember correctly."

"Shalo? He said he didn't remember his name," said 008.

003 turned to 0017. "Is your name Shalo?" she asked.

"My name is Shalo," he said uncertainly. "Shalo. It sounds right."

"Dinner's ready!" came the all too familiar shout from the kitchen.

After dinner, everyone stayed up to play a game of cards. After a couple hands, Gilmore instructed 0016 to get some rest. She reluctantly did with a little coaxing from 002.

0017 stood up too. "I'm tired too. I think I'll go to bed now. Good night everyone," he said and left to his new room.

"0016 come with me to the medical room. I have a few more teats to run and if everything checks out then you'll be able to sleep in your room tonight," said Gilmore as he stood up from the table.

'I'm glad I passed all those tests. I don't like that cot in the medical room. It's uncomfortable,' she thought to herself as she walked back to her room. 'Plus I get to take off my bandage in a couple days.'

She passed all of the closed doors of the other cyborgs' rooms but 0017's door was ajar. She heard something coming from his room. She peeked in. 0017 was asleep, but he wasn't sleeping peacefully. The sheets were wrapped tightly around his body. He was curled up and tossing and turning. Soft moans were issuing from under the covers. She pushed the door open all the way and walked to his bedside.

"You're having a nightmare," she said softly.

Suddenly 0017 started shouting. "LEAVE ME ALONE! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!"

"Shalo stop! You're okay. I'm here. Please stop. You're safe with me," 0016 said in his ear. To keep her promise she gently leaned over and lightly kissed him on the lips. He stopped his thrashing and relaxed. "See, you're all right. You're fine. Now rest easy."

She kissed him once more and straightened his sheets. She quietly closed the door. Her reassuring smile disappeared and a worried look replaced it.

'What did he mean, "get out of my head"? What's wrong with him? Something's messing with his head. He wasn't like this when we met. I didn't even know he was turned into a cyborg.' she questioned to herself.

As she slipped into her cold bed she continued to ponder until she slipped into a restless sleep.

* * *

To Starlight16- You were partially right as you can see. You'll just have to wait to see what's really going on.

To all reviewers- Thank you for you're support and your compliments/death threats. As always, I'm open to suggestions. I have an overall idea, but I'm not sure how to get there. If you have any ideas, I'd be honored if you'd share them with me. Full credit will be given. Thank you so very much.

Fudgesicles for all reviewers. Or if you don't like fudgesicles, pick your favorite popsicle. Keep summer alive in spirit! (Even though school started. Blah!)

R&R please and I will try to update when I have the time.


	14. Secrets

Ww11- Hi all. I'm surprised at how fast I'm updating this. But you have to do it before the mountains of homework come crashing down. I hope you are pleased with the quick update. Hot chocolate for everyone! I know I said popsicles last time, but a cold spell just hit and now it's almost snowing. Crazy weather.

Please enjoy chapter 14 and thanks to everyone for the wonderful reviews.

Disclaimer- I don't own Cyborg 009 (But Shalo and Courtney are mine! Muahaha!)

For a list of who's who see chapter 2.

"Cyborg 009"- talking

'Cyborg 009'- thinking

::Cyborg 009::- 001 talking

* * *

The next morning, 0016 walked by 0017's room and peeked in to see if he was all right. She looked in but he wasn't there. His bed was neatly made and his clothes weren't strewn across the floor like last night. She giggled to herself. 

'He hasn't changed a bit.'

As if she knew exactly where he was, she made her way down to the kitchen. There, sitting at the table with a sandwich and a mug of coffee in front of him was Shalo.

"Let me guess, ham and provolone with pepperoni on top," she said.

He slightly jumped and looked up at her. He smiled with his cheeks full of food. He looked just like a chipmunk. Courtney giggled.

"I knew it. You still remember," said Shalo after swallowing.

"Of course silly," she answered, hugging him. "But you didn't what's wrong?"

"I, I, I don't really know. I don't know what's wrong," he said.

Suddenly he dropped his sandwich and clutched his head with his hands.

"What's happening?!" cried Courtney.

She let go of him and retreated a few steps from the table. Her hands rising to cover her mouth in shock. Slowly, 0017's head lifted up so his eyes were level with hers. Their gazes met and she froze, mesmerized.

He started to advance on her step by slow step, never looking away. Footsteps could be heard in the hall approaching the room. Shalo blinked. 0016 was freed from her trance for the moment. She let out a small gasp.

"0016? Is that you?"

It was 004.

'Thank God he's an early riser.' "Yes it's me. Come in here quick!" she shouted.

'She sounds frightened. What's going on in there?' "I'm coming, hang on!" was the reply.

"Damn," spat Shalo and bolted out the other door and out of the house.

004 burst into the room. "What happened?"

0016 had sunk to her knees, her face buried in her hands, sobbing. 004 walked over and knelt down beside her. He put his arm comfortingly around her shaking shoulders.

"Hey, nobody's here. You're fine," he said softly.

"It's the fact that no one's here that makes me scared," she whispered.

"What?"

"It's Shalo. Something's wrong with Shalo."

"What do you mean? And where is he now?"

"He's not well. Someone's messing with his head. He was never like this before."

"Before?"

"Before I disappeared. Before I became a cyborg."

"So you knew Shalo from your previous life?"

"Yes, he was my neighbor and my boyfriend."

004's eyes widened a bit but he remained silent.

"Perhaps I should explain more," she started.

"No there's no need to," said 004. "I understand completely. I think we should go somewhere else for now and then you can tell me about what happened a couple minutes ago."

"Sure," she said and stood up with 004 and they headed outside to the roof.

As they made their way to the roof, they passed 002's room. Inside, 002 was tossing and turning. He was having a nightmare and guess who was in it.

_002's dream:_

"No wait, 0016 where are you going?"

"Help me 002! Please help me"

"Come back Courtney!"

0016's hand finally disappeared into the dark pool that had been dragging her in. Then suddenly 0017's image materialized on the surface of the pool. It glared at him and then started to laugh.

"Ha ha ha. You fool. 0016 is mine now and she will always be mine. Captured as a warrior of the darkness. Forever! Ha ha ha ha ha!"

"No! Give her back!"

002 charged the pool and started punching it. He hit it and began to pull back his fist for another blow when he found that he could not. The pool had attached itself to his hand and he could not get away. The cold, icy feeling of the liquid of the pool enveloped his body. Then it sucked him in too.

_End dream._

"Aaah!"

002 sat up with a start. He was in a cold sweat. He looked around and to his relief he was still in his room.

'That dream was still too real. I think I'd better check on 0016 just to be sure.'

He swung out of his bed and padded down the hall to her room. He cracked the door open and peeked inside. Courtney was not to be seen. 002 started to panic. He rushed around the house to try to find her.

'Where could she be. I knew I had a bad feeling about that dream.'

He stepped outside for a moment, even though he doubted she was out there. Since it was quiet, he turned to leave. Then he heard voices. Courtney's voice. And 004's voice too.

'Thank goodness she's okay, but I wonder what those two are talking about?' he thought. 'Maybe I should stick around and see for myself.'

He hid in a nearby bush and remained silent so he could eavesdrop on the two secretive cyborgs.

"So that's what happened," finished 0016.

"Then it's a good thing I came," said 004.

"Yeah. Listen, I don't want you to tell anyone about Shalo. If anyone finds out then they may want to destroy him. I want to be able to help him though," she burst into tears.

"Hey, don't worry," 004 patted her back comfortingly. "I won't tell a soul. This secret is safe with me. Let's go back inside and think of a way to start looking for 0017 without attracting too much attention."

As they both left, 002 stayed riveted to the spot. He was still trying to grasp what he just heard.

'I can't believe it. Shalo is corrupt. I knew there was something wrong with him when I first saw him.' he mused.

Just then, the bushes behind him rustled. Glancing over his shoulder he turned and dove into the bush to try to overpower the person sneaking up on him.

"Gotcha!"

"Hey, ow, let go of me. What are you doing? Let go!"

"Huh?"

As 002 pulled the figure into the yard he got a good look at his face. It was 0017. 002 got a chance to examine his features for the first time. 0017's green eyes locked onto his in a death stare. His short, brown hair was unruly with leaves sticking out at weird angles. Shalo was clearly pissed.

"Get your stinking hands off me!" Shalo shoved 002 and they both fell to the ground still locked in a glaring contest.

"Oh and just where have you been you little sneak?" questioned 002.

"I was out for a walk, but I'm not sure how I got outside. Maybe I sleepwalk or something, but I'm sure Courtney would have probably told me before," he said.

"What do you mean before?"

"Oh, you must not know yet," Shalo sat up and put on a proud manner. "Courtney and I were to be married two days after she went missing. When she disappeared I was heartbroken. But now that I've found her, we can finally be united in marriage."

"I think your brain's broken or something. I'm her boyfriend," said 002.

"You are mistaken. Just ask Courtney, 'cause here she comes now," said Shalo calmly.

"What's going on out here?" asked 0016. She stopped short when she saw Shalo.

"Courtney! Good morning again. What happened to my sandwich? I recall it was rather good and then I was plucked out of a bush by your "boyfriend" here," greeted 0017.

"Oh, you don't remember a thing," she said softly.

"I think we should all go inside and have a little talk," said 004.

"No, I want an answer now," shouted 002. "What's this I heard about you marrying this creep." He pointed at 0017. "I though we were boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Yes, but he was my fiancé," she answered in an even quieter tone.

002's short temper had almost reached its end.

'But I though we were in love?!'

"Take it easy 002. It's been a long time since they saw each other. Give them a break," said 004 stepping between the enraged cyborg and 0016.

"Butt out old man," snapped 002 and sucker punched 004 in the gut. As 004 sunk to his knees Jet stormed into the house slamming the door.

"Wait Jet, come back I can explain!" cried 0016 but 002 was out of earshot and reason.

"Don't worry about him," said Shalo. "I don't think you want to love such a hothead like him. You two wouldn't last long together."

"But you don't know him like I do," she started to say.

"Sshh. He was bound to snap. Let's just enjoy each other's company for now," and he leaned over and kissed his lover.

She returned the kiss but in the back of her mind she could not shake her uneasy feelings about Shalo.

'But I'm more worried about you. Hopefully we can fix your problem and we can lead a normal life at last.'

_In an unknown darkened room:_

"Muahahahaha! Perfect. My plan is working perfectly. The prototypes are going to end up fighting each other by the time I'm done with them. Muhahahahahaha!"

The sinister voice disappeared along with the video screen, which just televised the events to its owner. Evil yellow eyes glowed, and white teeth flashed.

"I will have my revenge 00 cyborgs, even if I don't carry it out myself!"

* * *

I'm sorry for the suspense. But I have to go now; I have a soccer game. I hope to update soon. Until then please review and enjoy the hot chocolate. 

Another big thank you to everyone who reviewed so far.


	15. Storm Brewing

Ww11- Hey everyone! I have a stinking writer's block. I have a main idea but I don't know how to get there. I hope this chapter will help me out in the end. Again, thank you to all who reviewed and thank you for reading my fic.

Halloween is almost here! Yay! Free sugar and candy! I'm sure my writer's block will be gone then. I'm going in a 00 uniform with two of my friends. How cool is that?

Well, here's the next chapter. I hope you like. Be sure to stop by my house and pick up your Halloween and reviewer treats of any of your favorite snack! Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I don't own Cyborg 009 (But I do own my 00 costume!)

For a list of who's who see chapter 2.

"Cyborg 009"- talking

'Cyborg 009'- thinking

::Cyborg 009::- 001 talking

* * *

In his darkened room, 002 sat in silence. Or what appeared to be silence. The slight noise was almost too quiet to hear. Giving it away was the quaking figure on the bed. His shoulders racking with sobs, 002 had curled up on his bed trying to escape the harsh blow reality dealt him.

'Why?' he repeated in his mind, too dazed to do much else. 'Why did he have to come? Why did he ruin my life? Why?'

_In the living room:_

Courtney and Shalo sat snuggled together on the couch. No one else was up yet besides 004 who was not in the room.

"Shalo," she whispered in his ear, "I've missed you so much. I'm happy that you're back."

"I'm happy that I found you," he whispered back softly nipping her ear in the process.

She giggled at his advance and playfully kissed him back, snuggling deeper into his arms. "Could it have been a coincidence we met now?" she asked.

"It had to have been. I don't know why it happened now of all times though," he said.

"Maybe it was destiny."

"Maybe. But I don't care what it was, all that matters is that I found you at last."

She smiled. "I think I'll get us some coffee," she offered and got up from the couch.

"Thanks," he said. "Hurry back, I don't want to lose you again," he joked.

"Ha ha," she retorted and left for the kitchen.

Just as she left, the lights dimmed. A cold chill ran through the room. Behind the couch a sinister shadow formed. It was too blurry to distinguish. It smiled down on an unsuspecting 0017 and vanished as soon as it came. A crack of thunder shattered the thick silence and the heavens opened up. It started to pour outside.

_In 002's room:_

A sharp knock was heard on 002's door. He immediately ceased his sobbing and bolted upright on his bed.

"002 are you in there?" questioned 004's voice from outside the closed door. "Can I come in? I have to talk to you for a second."

Reluctantly 002 walked over and unlocked the door. He opened it a crack allowing 004 to see only a fraction of his face.

"What do you want."

"I want to discuss something with you,"

"I was just really mad and I don't feel like explaining why I hit you so just go away," he almost cried and started to slam the door shut again.

Quickly 004 caught the door with his metal hand, not feeling much when his fingers got caught between the wall and the door.

"No, that's not what I wanted to talk about. C'mon and open up."

Seeing he could not win this battle, 002 opened the door again.

"Fine, but if I don't like the way this little conversation is headed out you go, go it?"

"Yes I understand. Now, down to business. I'm worried about 0017."

"What?"

"You heard me. I've just had an uneasy feeling about him after what happened this morning before you came out."

Expecting a query about what transpired he was shocked a bit by 002's response.

"I know, and I am too."

"What do you mean 'I know'?"

"Well, to make a long story short, I was listening in on your conversation with 0016 this morning on the roof."

"So you heard everything?"

"Right. So what should we do? I mean, it's not exactly normal behavior."

"True, but I'm not sure we should jump to conclusions."

"It's just like you to say that. I think we should put him under observation and as soon as he slips up again we nail him," he enhanced his point with a swing of his fist.

"No 002, but I think we should keep an eye an him just to be sure."

"Yeah, he may decide to attack one of us next."

"Now who said anything about attacking. He never really touched her!"

"Yeah but he would have if you didn't come!"

"Not true!"

The friendly conversation had erupted into a full-blown shouting match. Everyone else woke up and dashed to the room.

"What's going on here?" shouted 009.

Both cyborgs whirled around to see all their comrades standing in the doorway looking anywhere from peeved to worried.

"Uh, nothing," started 002.

"We were just having a little discussion that's all," said 004 trying to back him up.

002 nodded furiously to show that 004 was indeed telling the truth.

"Well you know how those two 'talk' to each other," commented 007.

With one more look of disgust in their direction, 009 left and the crowd of cyborgs dispersed leaving the two friends alone again. Both looked at the other and left to get ready for the upcoming day. They both knew the other was right and silently decided to watch their newest member much more closely from now on.

As 004 headed to his room, his thoughts lingered on 0017 but not on his problem. 004 was thinking of how Courtney and Shalo were engaged.

'How wonderful it is to be in love,' he mused.

Again, his past was creeping up on him like an unwanted cloud. Always overshadowing the brighter things in life, drowning them in misery and despair.

'I was in love but now Hilda's gone and there was nothing I could do.'

He reached his door. Once inside his conscious hit him with another wave of guilt and sorrow.

'But I could have done something. I could have never even tried to leave East Germany. Then she never would have died.'

He collapsed on the bed, mental agony threatening to take over again. Closing his eyes he tried to suppress the pounding memories flooding back.

In the darkened room, Shalo smiled. Someone was in pain. Emotional pain. The perfect prey. The smile widened as he began to glow with an eerie aura. Closing his eyes he drifted into a trance.

004 had fallen asleep. In his dreams the same horrifying scenes kept playing over and over. This was no different than any night. He would never forget these images; he was doomed to carry them as long as he lived.

He looked down at the guard standing in the dripping rain. Smiling cordially he handed the man his ID. But it was too good to be true. Flooring the truck he slammed through the gate and went hurdling down the road. The crack of gunfire and the whine of rockets were not a good thing. Fearing for the safety of his precious cargo he veered to the left.

This time the whining did not pass by his window but struck the rear of the truck vaulting it into a nearby wall. The truck exploded in a flash of fire. He emerged from the flaming mass of twisted metal and cloth. He dragged himself to the rear of the truck. Throwing open its doors he looked inside, panic flooding his body.

He was cradling a woman in his arms. Her green eyes fluttering underneath the canopy of red hair.

"Did, we make?" she asked.

"Yes we did, we're in a free country now where we can do what we want," he said

"I'm happy my dear," she whispered and she raised her battered hand to caress his face. "We're free, forever."

As she finished her eyes shut with tears steaming down her cheeks. With a smile gracing her beautiful features her hand dropped to the ground, a glint from the searchlights reflecting off her gold ring.

"Hilda!"

His head jerked up to the sound of footsteps in the rain. He cradled her body in his arms and took off into the night, fear and sorrow fueling his feet. Brandishing their machine guns the guards were in pursuit.

Sprinting through the bushes, he could still hear his pursuers and glanced back to see where they were. Doing so he tripped and stumbled to the muddy ground. Struggling to his feet, still clutching his dead wife's body he started to run once more. Unsurprisingly, the truck crash began to take its toll. He felt searing pain throughout his entire body. It coursed through his legs and his arms. His chest and his head.

'But why does my dream hurt this time?' Unknowingly 004's body convulsed on the bed. An expression of utter helplessness and pain flitted across his face.

He finally broke through the underbrush and faced a desolate road. Not thinking he tore out into the open and ran as fast as he could. The guards spotted him. Unmarred by the thick bushes they opened fire on the fleeing target.

In a hail of bullets the figure collapsed with a spray of blood. Blood pouring from his back he struggled to see his love's face once more. He spotted her body and then the wave of pain brought a curtain of darkness over his eyes. He let out one last cry of anguish before there was nothing but black.

0016's eyes widened. The coffee cup rattled to the ground spilling its contents everywhere. Her hands flying to her mouth, one would think she was 003 at first glance. In a panicked frenzy she tore through the halls and up the steps to the bedrooms. As she flew past the living room, Shalo poked his head out wondering where the fire was. He followed wondering if he could help somehow. Before getting far he was stopped by 009.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know, I was just going to see that myself when I ran into you."

Suddenly a cry came from upstairs.

"Someone get Dr. Gilmore! Please hurry!"

009 froze. "I'll see what's going on. Go find Dr. Gilmore!" and with that he dashed up the steps.

0017 turned and ran to the lab where Dr. Gilmore usually is. "What happened?"

0016 was standing in the doorway of 004's room. Her face pale, her hands trembling. 004 did not move. Everything was still. The only noise a muffled dripping coming from the side of the bed. Each drop adding to the glistening puddle on the floor. It was not the puddle on the carpet that frightened 0016 so much. Well, it was but the source of the puddle was the most disturbing fact. Small red streams flowed from five small holes in 004's back. The streams channeled into one, which in turn fed the growing pool of blood.

"What happened here?!" she whispered.

* * *

Don't kill me please! I know it's a cliffie and I already cliffied my way to the edge of your patience. But look at it this way. Kill me now, and then who will write the next chapter? ' Uh, unless you really don't care and want to kill me anyway.

Besides, it's almost Halloween. Enjoy the holiday and then I will update in a sugar-fueled frenzy!

Please wait for a few more days. I hope to post by then. My writer's block is completely gone! YAY! Does a happy dance

A/N- I did not see the entire episode titled "Tears of Steel". The second half of the dream is what I imagine happened. Oh well. If it happened differently, could you let me know? I'm not going to change this chapter, but I would really like to know what really happened. Thanks.

Happy National Sugar Night! (aka Halloween)


	16. Betreyal

Ww11- Is hyper beyond belief and talking very fast Hello all, I hope you had a great National Sugar Night. I know I did! Sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar, sugar. Yeah. '

I'm updating fast! Yay! And I'm still alive despite being chased by an angry mob of reviewers. I think I'd better start the chapter now before they catch up with me.'

Thank you to everyone who reviewed and thank you for your patience. I just can't help myself when ending a chapter. Sorry.

On with chapter 16!

Treats for everyone who reviews, straight from my Halloween supply. I'm so kind.

Disclaimer- I don't own Cyborg 009 (But Christmas is coming. MUAHAHA!)

For a list of who's who see chapter 2.

"Cyborg 009"- talking

'Cyborg 009'- thinking

::Cyborg 009::- 001 talking

* * *

0017 rushed downstairs into the cavern where the Dolphin was kept. As he frantically searched its dark corridors for Dr. Gilmore, he continually tried to remember what happened.

'Well, I know I was with Courtney and I know she went to get some coffee and I know I was waiting for her to come back, but then what?'

As he stepped into the Dolphin he glanced towards the cave's exit to the outside.

'It's raining. How come I didn't notice that before. Oh, I must have fallen asleep, that's it. No wonder I don't know what I did.'

As he opened the door of the lab in the Dolphin he smiled. Partly because he finally figured out what he had been doing and partly because he found Dr. Gilmore.

"Dr. Gilmore! Hurry and follow me, there's an emergency at the house."

"What happened 0017?" asked the doctor.

"I don't know. All I know is that we have to hurry," and 0017 grabbed the doctor's hand and rushed him back to Kazumi's house.

* * *

All of a sudden, the nightmare ended. Black was all he could see. Except for himself. It was as if he was floating as a separate entity above his body. He could see himself lying on the darkened ground, blood on his back, unmoving. Yet, even though he was separate, he could still feel the pain.

'Wake up!' he screamed to his still form. 'Wake up now! I'm sick of this dream!'

But there was no change. It was as if someone had pulled the plug on the projector. Nothing changed.

* * *

By now, all of the cyborgs had crowded around 0016 at the entrance of 004's room.

"Maybe one of us should wake up 001, he'd probably know what's going on," suggested 007.

"Good idea, I'll go get him," said 006 and quickly bounced down the hall to the infant's room.

"How could this have happened?" asked 009. "We were just talking to him and 002 a few hours ago. 003, did you sense any kind of danger in the last few hours?"

"No, 009. I didn't sense a thing," she answered softly.

002 looked up from his position on the floor next to Courtney.

"I didn't hear anything either." Looking back down to his frightened girlfriend he tried to soothe her. Everything from that morning forgotten. He just wanted to help out a dear friend in her troubled time. "Hey, it's gonna be alright. Don't worry, 004'll be okay. You just wait."

Still sobbing she raised her head until hazel met gold. Looking deep into his eyes, she leaned forward and their lips met. She let her weight collapse on his shoulders and she broke the kiss to continue crying.

"She must be traumatized from everything that's happened so far."

Everyone spun around. Standing in the doorway was Dr. Gilmore and 0017.

"Excuse me, let me through here, that's it." Dr. Gilmore pushed his way through the silent cyborgs to the bedside.

"Oh my, what happened here?"

"We don't know Dr. Gilmore. We were hoping you would though," said 007.

"Well how would I know?! I was in the Dolphin all morning!" It was clear that the good doctor was getting flustered. Not only by the massive shock from seeing 004 like this, but the fact that he didn't know what caused it.

"Sorry Dr. Gilmore, we'll leave now," said 009 and started to usher everyone out of the room.

"No wait, I need someone to help me move 004 down to the med lab in the Dolphin."

"I'll help," offered 005.

"Thank you 005. Now then,"

The whole time this exchange was taking place, Shalo had not moved from his place at the door. His gaze transfixed on the prone form of 004. His eyes wide in shock, he could not bring himself to break his stare.

'Oh my god! What happened? Who could have done this? I thought cyborgs were bulletproof. Those are clearly bullet holes in his back. Oh man."

Then 006 came bustling into the room.

"Guys, 001 won't wake up!"

"Doesn't he realize this is a serious situation. We could really use his help right now," commented 007.

"Maybe he's still exhausted from our last battle. He did teleport the Dolphin and shield us all," 008 pointed out.

"You may be right, but I hope he wakes up soon. He could probably find out who did this," said 005.

"Enough chit-chat, I need to start working on 004. Come on 005," Gilmore interrupted.

"Right."

As 0017 turned to leave with the others, his vision torn from the bloody bedding, he caught something in the corner of his eye. Turning to look, he froze for the second time in about a minute. His face contorted in rage. He spotted 002 cuddling 0016. His green eyes narrowed in hatred.

'What the, what the hell?! What the hell is he doing?! He knows she loves me and not him! What a loser, I'll always be her favorite.'

As he watched, his eyes grew wider. And wider. 0016 again leaned up to Jet's face and brushed his lips. As she drew away to get up and go 002 held her close one more time and returned the kiss. Rather than resisting, 0016 embraced that kiss and did not pull back. With a whoosh of his scarf, Shalo stormed from the room.

* * *

I updated. And now I am going to work on the next chapter. I just felt like ending this chapter here. I know I already have a lot of chapters, but hey, I felt like stopping there for now. The next chapter should be up today or tomorrow. I have the idea in my head.

Review pleez and I hope you enjoyed this chappie!


	17. Dream Sequence

Ww11- Hello again! I'm sure by now you're tired of me rambling at the beginning of every chapter. So, I'll start the chapter now.

Um.

For a list of who's who see chapter 2.

"Cyborg 009"- talking

'Cyborg 009'- thinking

::Cyborg 009::- 001 talking

Now.

* * *

008 watched the retreating back of 0017 and sighed.

'Man, he sure got worked up over 002 and 0016. Maybe I should go talk to him about it.'

The thunderous slamming of a door was heard from down the hall followed by a cracking noise.

'Maybe later, now doesn't seem to be too good a time.'

He turned and left to his own room.

'No use adding to the panic and confusion now. I think I'll get some rest. I'm sure tomorrow will be just as hectic.'

As he undid the knot at the back of his neck his thoughts wandered.

'Boy, I guess I'd be pretty mad if I lost my girlfriend.'

His shirt crumpled on the ground next to his scarf. He laughed to himself.

'I never did have a girlfriend though.'

He reached to his dresser and grabbed his pajama pants.

'But I did have a friend.'

He paused for a moment before sliding into the cold sheets of his bed.

"Momado. I miss you," was the last thing he whispered to himself before he felt his eyes shut on his tears. He drifted into a dream.

* * *

The lights off, the curtains drawn, nothing was lit. There was no light. It was as if an evil hungry beast had swallowed it all. Shalo was hunched over on the edge of his bed, his head bowed, his eyes shut. If one were unaware of recent events it would appear he was meditating. Silence hung thick in the air.

'This is insane. It must be stopped. Permanently.'

Slowly looking up, his eyes still shut, he stopped, eyes level to the mirror. Green eyes flashed open, illuminating the room in an eerie green aura.

"I can stand this no more!" he hissed.

* * *

"No you fool! Not yet! Not now. Stupid humans. So weak in their thoughts. They let their emotions betray themselves," muttered the black clad figure. "He mustn't reveal his secret yet. I will have to try to restrain him somehow. I fear he may stray from the original plan." The figure got up, still staring at the computer readout in front of him. A skulled visage glared back. "So foolish."

* * *

"Momado, are you sure? This is dangerous you know."

"Of course Pyunma. But living another second here is just a dangerous too."

Pyunma smiled. Momado always knew what to say in times like these.

"So here's the plan," started Momado. "First, Kubori will get the guard's attention. Then we'll jump him when he gets to the cell, take his weapons, and not get caught on the way out."

"Do you think it will work?"

"Why are you always so doubtful Pyunma? Have faith, it is not a hopeless cause."

"Right."

"There they are! Get them!"

The guards pounded after the two escapees. Bursting through the wire fence surrounding the slave quarters, Momado and Pyunma raced into the unforgiving underbrush of Muanba.

"Where to now?" asked Pyunma in between breaths.

"Well, I'm tired of running and these guards are complete idiots. Why not head for Mbaba's place. I'm sure he'll enjoy the evening company," said Momado with a smile.

"Then let's go!"

* * *

003 sat in her room with Ivan in her arms when she heard a light knock on her door.

"Come in," she called.

"Sorry 003, was I bothering you? I'll leave," started 009.

"No, no you weren't bothering me at all. I was just thinking. Please come in," she said quickly.

Sitting down next to her on the bed, 009 looked down at the baby in 003's arms.

"What's on your mind Francoise?" he asked.

Also staring at 001 as she rocked him 003 answered, "I'm just worried about 004. I'm sure we all have the same questions. Who did that? How? And why?"

009 nodded slowly to show that he understood.

003 continued, "I know there was no evil presence around here before the attack. If only 001 would wake up. I'm sure he would know what was going on around here."

She started to tear up. 009 leaned closer to 003 and hugged her close.

"Don't worry Francoise, we'll figure this out. Everything will be okay."

Little did Joe or Francoise know that 001 was not waking up because he was tired. He was not waking up because he couldn't. Inside his own head, the little infant was struggling to gain control of his body.

::Let me go! I demand you let me go now!::

'In due time little boy. You are a major threat to the plans of Black Ghost. You must not be allowed to interfere. Once my task is complete you will be set free. But it won't do you much good since by then you will cease to exist. Ha ha ha!'

::Who, who was that? Who are you? Answer me!::

'A demanding child aren't you. Fine, I'll tell you. But that won't help you at all. I am the true 0017. I am only using Shalo as a container for my spirit. That Shalo boy is such a fool. He doesn't even know that I exist. Black Ghost is counting on me to capture or destroy all of you. Now goodbye. I am off to torment more of you fools.'

::Wait don't go!::

It was too late. The psychic connection was cut and 001 was left alone again.

::I must find a way to escape his mental hold on me. Then I can warn the others about Shalo's inner being.::

Thus 001 set on trying to break the barrier on his mind. All the while, his body asleep and useless.

* * *

In Shalo's room, his anger was growing. With every passing minute his power increasing. He was livid.

'002 must pay. But not now. He is not ready to be invaded. I will have to suffice with tormenting others for now. I need a vent for my anger.'

The glow around Shalo's floating form intensified.

* * *

Dr. Gilmore and 005 were standing over the still form of 004. His wrinkled brow kneaded in concern, Dr. Gilmore studied the computer readouts.

"This does not look well at all. Although his condition is not deteriorating, he is not getting any better either."

"Should I give him another injection?"

"No. The others have not even taken affect yet and I doubt they will. It's as if he's fallen into a coma."

005's usually calm face melted into an expression of shock. This was startling news. He knew if 004's condition suddenly started dropping they may not be able to do anything to help. Out of the corner of his eye he could swear he saw a burst of pain fly across his friend's face. Glancing down, no traces of emotion were showing on 004's face. Maybe now he's imagining things.

'It's not surprising. I think now everyone is a little worried.'

_008's dream:_

"There's too many guards to get in this way Momado," Pyunma whispered.

"Huh, not if I can help it."

"Momado, wait. If we wait a while, maybe they'll leave."

From just in front of their hiding spot behind a bush some guards could be heard talking.

"I thought I heard something over there."

"Do you think it could have been those escaped slaves?"

"Wow," Momado whispered, "news sure does travel fast."

"I doubt those idiots would come here. They are trying to escape. Why would they go to their own doom?"

"You have a point but we were told to check out anything suspicious."

"I guess, I'll go this way and you go the other way."

Momado had heard enough.

"Pyunma, stay here. I'll draw their fire."

With no further words, Momado dashed out from their cover and towards the approaching guards.

"Momado!" cried Pyunma as he tried to grab his friend's hand and pull him back from sure death.

"Hey! There's somebody over there!"

"Get him!"

Gunshots were heard fading into the distance. With tears streaming down his cheeks, Pyunma tore off into the camp in a crazed panic. Unfortunately not all of the guards had chased after Momado.

"There's another one!"

"Where do they keep coming from?"

"No matter, get him too."

As he looked back he could see the guards chasing after him, guns trained on his retreating form. Instinct driving him, he took a sharp turn to avoid the oncoming bullets. While running he tried to find Momado's footprints on the hard dusty ground. He did find a pair similar to his friend's and followed them to their end. Unfortunately they stopped at the now barricaded front door of the fort.

"Damn," he cursed under his breath and turned to run the other way.

"We got you now you slave scum," snarled an oncoming soldier. "If you won't get shot, maybe you'll blow up."

Pyunma snapped around to catch a glance of the soldier's weapon of choice. Clenched in his fist, the man had a grenade. The other hand was wrapped tightly around its pin. With an evil smirk, the soldier jerked his hand in an almost natural stroke, yanking the pin from its precarious position. He then chucked the grenade towards Pyunma's direction.

Time almost seemed to slow down as Pyunma's eyes widened. He could see the grenade rotate in its deadly arc. The dark green oval slowly made its way down to the ground, kicking up dust as it bounced and rolled towards Pyunma's feet. The clink of the shell snapped Pyunma back to real time. He turned to dive out of the way. The thunderous explosion echoed all over the camp.

_004's dream:_

The darkness still hung like a poison in the air. Floating above his form on the ground, the spirit 004 finally gave up trying to talk to his body. He just floated there, wondering when this will end. He got his wish, but not in the way he wanted. In a flash of light, the darkness was gone. Blinded temporarily, the spirit 004 finally uncovered his eyes. The pools of endless blue widened. Laid out before him was an operating room.

'Strange how it resembles the ones in Black Ghost's base. I wonder whom the poor soul is who is going to get operated on?' he thought.

As if to answer his question, the doors burst open. A doctor pushing a gurney came hustling in the room followed by at least three more doctors. 004 looked down at the gurney and spotted a figure covered in a white sheet from head to toe. Only the sheet wasn't so white. Two doctors lifted the body onto the operating table while the other pulled the bloody sheet off the supine figure.

004 nearly fell from his floating position from shock. The person on the table was him! He stared down at himself at a total loss of words. He never knew he had been in such horrible shape. Bandages, fresh and old, covered most of his chest, arms, legs, and head. His body was severely burned from the truck's explosion. Finally, a conversation between doctors in the room snapped his incredulous stare.

"He's dying sir," said an assistant.

"Well that's no surprise. I'm actually shocked he's lived this long."

Another doctor chimed in. "Black Ghost said we have to keep him alive though. Or at least long enough to know if the procedure works."

"True. All right, let's get started before he slips any further."

A nurse came rushing in to the room. "Sir, we're all out of anesthetic!"

"We'll have to continue anyway. We don't have enough time to wait for more to arrive. Besides, I doubt it's even possible for him to be in any more pain than he is right now. Scalpel."

004 continued to watch knowing fully well what he was witnessing. He watched the glistening blade arc down towards his flesh. The shining implement disappeared into his body and was drawn down the length of the disfigured sternum to replace his shattered ribs. The moment the tip sunk in, spirit 004 let out a horrible scream. His hands raced to his semi-transparent chest and tried to hold shut the gaping incision that wasn't there.

Through the agony he finally figured out what was happening. 'I must be feeling the pain that I'm experiencing down there.'

Another slice to the right leg caused 004 to double over in pain. He grabbed at the non-existent slice and cried out.

* * *

Back in the lab, Dr. Gilmore whirled around from his workstation to the sound of rapid beeping.

"Oh no," he whispered and hurriedly checked all instruments attached to 004. "His condition is falling rapidly. This is serious. Heart rate is up and so is breathing. Too high. His systems will shut down soon if this keeps up."

Gilmore turned and snatched the comlink from the wall.

"009, go find Professor Kazumi as fast as you can and tell him to hurry down to the med lab right away!"

"Sure doctor, but what's wrong? You sound panicked. It's not 004 is it?" questioned a worried 009.

"Nothing's wrong," snapped Gilmore. "Please hurry," he added more gently and hung up.

002 overheard 009's conversation with Gilmore. At the mention of 004's name he immediately knew something was wrong. He turned and left the room. 006 was walking by and caught a glimpse of 002's face. As he entered the living room he spotted 005 standing by the window looking out at the storm raging outside.

"There's something wrong with 004 isn't there."

It was more of a statement than a question. Silently 005 nodded. 006 stared at the floor.

"I wish there was something we could do to help."

"Me too," added the tall Native American and continued to stare at the sheets of rain.

A sudden and violent thump came from upstairs.

"Now what?!" cried 007 as he ran into the room.

"I don't know but we'd better check it out," said 005 and left with his two friends tagging behind.

003 and 0016 also heard the thump along with 002. All three came bursting out of their respective rooms. By now everyone was jumpy.

"It sounded like it came from 008's room," informed 003.

002 kicked down the closed door to reveal nothing. They were half expecting to see a repeat of 004's incident. But it was not so. 008's bed was empty but still messy enough to know he'd been in it. 002 stepped into the dark room and flicked the light switch. He swept his gaze over the room, but it was 007 who spotted it first.

"Holy cow!" he cried.

008 had apparently been flung across the room and smashed into the opposite wall. He lay crumpled on the floor. The only mark was the cracked and dented wall behind his slouched back.

His eyes were closed probably since he had been knocked unconscious from the blow. There was no way anyone in the room would believe that he slept through the whole thing. 005 knelt down beside his friend and tried to bring him around.

"He's out cold," announced the gentle giant.

"I think we should take him down to the med lab too," suggested 002. Everyone stared at him. "Well, y'know, in case he hit his head or something."

"I guess we should just to be sure," said 003 quietly.

"Maybe not." 009 just arrived at the doorway. He probably just needs rest. I'll tell Dr. Gilmore though. If he thinks 008 needs any attention I'll carry him myself."

"Why do you want to go down there? 'I know, it's just to check on 004' you'll say. We're all worried. Let us all come," snapped 002.

"Um," started 009. He knew about the latest news and didn't want everyone else to know. "Dr. Gilmore said only one visitor at a time."

He knew it was a weak excuse, but before anyone could protest he'd already accelerated downstairs.

"I guess we should get him back in bed then," said 003.

After closing the door, 002 sighed and leaned back against the wall. He was getting really nervous. He knew these two incidents weren't just coincidences. There had to be some connection. He just needed to figure out what it was.

'Wait a minute. They were both sleeping when they were attacked. The attacker must only strike when a person is sleeping. So all I have to do is not fall asleep and I won't get attacked. But why only 004 and 008? We were all sleeping last night. There must also be a reason to attack only them. But what do they have in common? Hmm.'

* * *

Slowly, his eyes fluttered open. Pyunma found himself laying on his back in some bushes outside of the camp he and Momado attacked. He sat up rubbing his sore head. He must have been knocked out from the grenade blast. Momado.

'That's right. He's dead now. But wait, I know what happens to my future self. He's still alive! I have to find him!'

Pyunma struggled to his feet and staggered to the nearest wall. Back to it, he looked out on the front yard of the compound. There were only two guards and one worker repairing the outer wall a ways away.

'Hmm. That guy is far enough away from the guards that I can jump him.'

Silently, he sneaked up behind the worker. He wrapped his arm around the guy's mouth to stifle any cry and with a deft blow to the temple, the worker crumpled to the ground.

As he pulled on the worker's outfit, Pyunma was grateful to not have encountered physical resistance. The grenade had done more damage than he originally thought. He grimaced and tried as hard as he could not to limp past the guards and through the front gates.

"Hey, buddy where do you think you're going?" asked one of the guards as he barred the way with his rifle.

'He doesn't suspect me, does he?'

Pulling his hat a little further over his eyes Pyunma answered, "Well, I finished the repairs and I was headed back inside."

"Whadda you mean finished? No way you're that fast."

"Anyway, if you were done, wouldn't you be proud?" Pyunma nodded. "Then why do you look so miserable?" sneered the guard.

'Man, these guy's are smarter than they look'

"Well, look cheerful. Or is it that you're not done? Look at me when I talk to you!"

Swiftly, the guard swung the butt of his gun and knocked the hat off Pyunma's head.

"Hey! He's that escaped slave! He didn't die! Get him!"

Pyunma didn't wait around to get caught. He kicked the closest guard in the head and ran off.

"Stop! Stop him!"

Pyunma looked back to see no one was following. He glanced back to the front and he barely caught his bearings before there was nothing but black. He collapsed to the dirt.

A guard silently stepped from the shadows holding his rifle like a club. He had clobbered Pyunma in the back of the head as he rounded the corner. The other guard raced up to the battered body on the ground.

"Take him to a cell. I'll inform Mbaba. He'll deal with the slave when he's good and ready. Especially after he finishes up with the other one."

"Right away."

* * *

I apologize for all of the scene switching. Hopefully it wasn't confusing. If an explanation is needed, feel free to e-mail me. My address can be found in my profile. I hope you all liked it. This chapter was really long and took a long time to type. I hope to have the next chapter up kinda soon. Thanks for your patience everyone.

Mallow Cups for everyone who reviews! (Mmm. Mallow Cups. Vash smile)

Review pleeez!


	18. A New Fight and a Familiar Enemy

Ww11- Gomen nasai, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I am really sorry for not updating for such a long time. I'm not going to put up a list of excuses because I'm sure you really don't want to read them. So since you were all so patient and are actually still reading this fic, I salute you and present you with the 18th chapter of Pieces of the Puzzle. ' (Don't hurt me)

Disclaimer- Things could have changed since I last wrote one of these, but they didn't. sigh I still don't own Cyborg 009.

"Cyborg 009"- talking

'Cyborg 009'- thinking 

::Cyborg 009::- 001 talking

Enjoy, and again, gomen!

* * *

The silent figure on the bed trembled. The glowing aura about him faltered for a second, then intensified again, but it wasn't as bright. Beads of sweat collected around his head, slowly running down his stress lined face.

'These fools are stronger willed than I was told,' he hissed. 'It would be okay to lose my hold on the others for a while but no matter what, the child cannot escape…'

* * *

Downstairs, the cyborgs gathered together in the living room. This was all too strange to be just coincidence. Before anyone could start a serious discussion, everyone mentally took role. Sudden shock swept over 0016's face, Shalo was missing!

Trying to sound as calm as possible, she asked, "Has anyone seen 0017 recently?"

The silence that followed confirmed her suspicion. 009 opened his mouth to say something, but before he could start 0016 had already left the room in a panicked haste, running upstairs as fast as she could. 002 looked around the room, and with a nod from the others followed Courtney.

009 sighed and sat down again, "This is too much, we need to figure out what's going on here…" The others said nothing, their solemn faces saying all that needed to be said. "We're going to get to the bottom of this, I swear it."

The door to Shalo's room slammed open. 0017 jumped, his concentration broken. He snarled a curse, but stopped when he saw who it was. 0016 looked into the darkened room and smiled in relief as she saw Shalo smiling back at her.

She started to tear up and rushed into the room and flung herself in his arms. At first Shalo was surprised, but then hugged her tightly. He lay back on the bed and pulled Courtney with him. She stared right at his deep green eyes and started crying.

Softly, he gave her a hug, then asked, "Why are you crying?"

She smiled through her tears, "I was afraid, afraid because I didn't know where you were and with all this strange stuff going on…"

"Ssh, ssh," he silenced her with a finger on her lips. "It's okay, as you can see, I'm perfectly alright." He scanned her face with his eyes, drinking in her beauty. As his eyes fell upon the bandage crossing her face, his expression darkened. "But you don't appear to be."

He reached out and gently removed the wrapping. A stifled gasp echoed around the silent room. He ran his fingers over the small but still noticeable scar stretching from her left eye and across the bridge of her nose and onto her right cheek.

He closed his eyes and ran his hand over her scar, cursing to himself. He turned his eyes to her, but they were no longer the warm green eyes she knew and loved, they were harsh and cold.

"Who did this to you?" he demanded. "Answer me, who did this?"

She looked down at the floor, avoiding his icy gaze. "It was an accident," she murmured.

"An accident? I refuse to believe that. It was those cyborgs wasn't it. They didn't care about you and they let you get hurt. That's the truth isn't it?" The anger in his voice was rising.

At that moment, 002 arrived in the doorway, but didn't make a move to go inside the room.

Shalo wasn't finished. "I thought you loved that 002. But how could you love someone who can't protect you! He's not suitable for you. He's just a ruffian who's concerned with nothing beside himself. I truly love you Courtney. I always have and I always will. You'll be safe with me." He wrapped his arms around her comfortingly, but then noticed a shadow from the hallway. He looked up. "YOU! IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

He let go of 0016 letting her fall back on the bed. Menacingly he got up and headed straight for the door, his anger boiling inside. "It's your fault she's like this now! You don't care about her at all! How could you be such a horrible person and betray her heart! You're nothing but a cybernetic monster!" He raised a hand, trembling from rage and pointed it at a stunned 002. Suddenly it burst into flame. "I can never forgive you for what you've done!" 0017 cried.

"What the? Oh shit." 002 was forced to dive out of the way of the barrage of fireballs that rained through the doorway.

"You shall not escape me, you must be punished!" cried 0017. With a yell of pure hatred he closed his eyes and clenched his fists, not caring who saw his powers. A green aura swept from his body. "YOU SHALL NOT ESCAPE MY WRATH CYBORGS!" With that, 0017's eyes flashed open, all humanity gone from their maddened gaze and raised his clenched fists above his head.

With a demented sneer he brought them down in a rush of green energy. The entire house began to shake at its very foundations. "YOU WILL PAY WITH YOUR LIVES!" Still on the bed, 0016 curled up trying hard not to be noticeable. Her eyes wide in fear, she was too frightened to do anything but silently let her tears slide down her cheeks.

* * *

Slowly 008 sat up. He rubbed his head that ached for some reason. Still not fully awake, a violent shaking made him fall out of bed. Finally fully conscious he calmed his racing mind.

'What just happened? First I was asleep, then I was back in Africa, and now I'm back at Dr. Kazumi's house again. And now everything is shaking.'

Quickly he got dressed and threw his bedroom door open. He raced downstairs as fast as he could, to try to at least get some answers.

* * *

Dr. Gilmore looked up suddenly. He felt something coming from the direction of Kazumi's house. Dr. Kazumi noticed his friend's unease.

"What's wrong Gilmore?"

"I thought I felt something just now, but I'm sure it was nothing."

There was a silence between the two men as they stared at each other. Kazumi finally broke the silence with a nervous laugh.

"My friend, you're too old, not only do you see things that aren't there, but now you're feeling them too."

"Speaking of seeing and hearing things, why has it gotten so quiet in here?"

Both men looked at the computer monitors. 004's systems had slowed to a normal rate. Both doctors sighed in relief and began to try to wake him up.

* * *

"You fool! Such a weak minded fool," snarled the skull faced tyrant. "The plan is ruined, but you have not completely failed me." He pulled out a comlink. "The plan has now changed, send the drones to distract the cyborgs."

"Yes sir, Lord Black Ghost." crackled the return message.

"You did well to hold onto the mind of 001," Skarl hissed out loud even though he knew 0017 couldn't hear him. "But if your emotions get in the way one more time 0017, you will regret it!" He finished his violent outburst by flinging the comlink at the cold steel floor.

"Your time has come 00 Cyborgs. I hope you enjoy the pain of betrayal." The shadowy figure's chilling laugh echoed around the chamber, the light from the sparking remains of the comlink eerily glinting off his polished grinning mask.

* * *

"What's going on?!" cried 003 from 009's protective grasp.

"I don't know," said 009 as he scanned the area trying to find the source of the new threat.

005 shook his head. "The source is not of this earth."

"Black Ghost then?" questioned 007.

008 appeared on the stairs. "What's going on? What's happening?"

"008!" cried 006. "You're awake! Are you alright?"

"I guess… but I have no clue as to what's happening here."

"Now's not the time, we have to find out what's causing this and stop it before it destroys the entire place," interrupted 009.

003 started searching as well, and with her superior eyesight she scanned the entire first floor and the surrounding grounds, completely disbelieving this quaking could come from above. Suddenly she gasped. Outside approaching from the back was an army of Black Ghost attack drones, the pouring rain bouncing off their shining black armor.

"They're coming from the east! About 50 or more! It's definitely Black Ghost but I don't see anything special about these drones that could cause the earthquake."

"That's fine 003, now we know what we're up against, 008 you stay here with 001 since you just um, woke up."

"But I'm fine, really…"

"No, you're staying here and that's final, everyone else, lets go!"

With his leader's words being the final side in the short argument, 008 sighed and sat down in a nearby chair, watching the retreating forms of his comrades.

'But I am fine, I'm only just a bit tired and have a small headache, but that's nothing,' he mused. 'Oops, my blaster is still upstairs.'

008 turned to go upstairs and looked one last time at the sleeping 001.

"I better," he muttered to himself as he smiled. He walked over to Ivan's basket and lifted him out gently. "It's not a good idea to leave you down here by yourself while you're asleep and danger is near," he whispered to the sleeping cyborg.

Carrying 001 upstairs with him, 008 stepped into his room to get his blaster. As he was looking in the mirror to put it on, he caught sight of the back wall. The blaster fell to the floor with a clatter. He whirled around to face the large dent and splintered pieces of wall lying on the floor.

'What happened here?!'

At that moment 002 came racing down the hall, heavy breathing and uneven footsteps announcing his arrival before he showed up. Wanting some answers 008 called out to him. "002!"

Hearing his name, Jet scrambled to a stop, quickly looking around for his addresser.

"In here!" called 008, leaning out his doorway and waving to get his attention.

With a nervous glance towards the way he came, 002 ran inside the room and slammed the door shut. With a sigh, he leaned against it, gasping for breath.

"You okay?" questioned 008.

"Does it look like it?" snapped Jet.

"What happened back there, were you attacked or something?"

"Yeah, and you wouldn't believe who. I walked in and then 00 sev…"

A large explosion rocked the house even more, blowing out the door of nearby 007's room. Intense heat and crackling could be felt and heard.

"This isn't a good place for chatting, lets get outta here." 002 yelled over the clamor.

"Hang on, I gotta get 001," 008 shouted back.

As he headed for his bed where 001 lay, the whine of an incoming projectile met 002's ears.

"Look out!" he cried and started to run to 008's aid. He was too late, the shell crashed through the wall, exploding in a ball of flames. 002 was thrown out the door and against the far wall in the hallway. Slowly getting to his feet, 002 looked into the decimated room. "008! 008?!"

0017 sneered as he watched cyborg number 002 scramble down the hall in a panic. 'So weak,' he chuckled to himself.

He floated out into the hall, not worrying about shaking the house now that the other cyborgs were out of it. 'No need to waste energy.'

0017 was too caught up in his gloating to take notice of 0016, still huddled in the corner, frozen from shock.

'What's become of Shalo? Why is he like this now? He was never this way before. I have to save him.'

Quietly she followed 0017 down the hall, careful not to attract his attention. He paused and she panicked. She dove through the doorway into 007's room. Peeking out she saw him smirk as he entered the next room over…

"008!"

002 frantically searched the burnt rubble for his friend.

"008 are you okay? Where are you?"

A sudden rustling of the debris caught his attention. A piece of crumbling wall was overturned with 008 smiling from underneath, 001 cradled in his arms.

"I'm fine, but that was a nasty blast," he said with a smile as he dusted off his uniform.

"That's a relief," sighed 002 as he turned around to leave. "I suggest we don't stay here any…" he trailed off as he caught sight of the new occupant in the room.

"Hello there," said 0017 with a twisted grin upon his face.

"Um, hi," replied a blissfully unaware 008, although the sick smile on 0017's face and the way he was glowing and floating like that did tell 008 that something was indeed wrong with this cyborg.

By now, a strong wind had added itself to the storm raging outside. The icy droplets pelted 002 on the back of his neck, intensifying the chill he already felt from seeing this living hell in front of him.

"We meet again 002," hissed 0017.

"Uh, yeah," murmured 002 taking a step back towards 008. Under his breath he muttered, "Get outta here, I'll deal with this creep. Just go when I get his attention away from the door."

"Right," agreed 008 with a nod.

"Are you discussing who gets to die first? It doesn't matter to me really, you'll all be dead when I'm done with you," said 0017 with a smirk.

"For your information you sicko, we're not," snapped 002.

"Sicko? Ha ha ha, a sicko you called me? Ha ha ha haa!" cried 0017 undoubtedly amused. "You're funny you know tha… AAGH!"

002's smoking laser was pointed at where 0017's forehead was before he pulled the trigger. He readied himself, knowing fully well that wasn't enough to stop this enemy.

"Idiot! How dare you pull such a dirty stunt like that," snarled 0017 as he stood back up, a hand checking for any damage that may have been caused by the close range shot. "You will pay dearly for that! SUFFER!" he screamed and lunged at 002 flaming hand outstretched to strangle his attacker.

002 knew this was going to hurt but steadied his stance to take the blow full force.

In a shower of plaster and wood, the wall joining 008 and 007's rooms exploded. A shining object came with it, sliding to a stop just between 0017 and 002. It's arms crossed in front of its face, the figure received the attack head on. But they didn't falter. Shocked, 0017 stumbled backwards from the recoil with a snarl.

"Stop Shalo, please," said 0016 softly as she lowered her shining metal covered arms. "This isn't who you are, please stop hurting my friends."

"Do not get in my way you silly girl! I have no quarrel with you. Move or I will have no choice but to destroy you as well. Move now so I can destroy these pitiful excuses for cyborgs."

0016 sighed, "I know you're in there Shalo, I have to save you." she whispered out loud. Then readying her fighting stance, she called back to 0017, "If that is your decision, then you will have to go through me first."

* * *

Well, there's the next chappie. I am really really really sorry for the long wait. For your patience, all reviewers get DVDs with the remaining episodes of cyborg 009 on them. Gomen nasai. I won't make any promises, but I will try to get the next chapter up within the month. (Yes that's how little time I have. I actually review all your fics in school. ') I hope you liked this chappie. Please review and yell at me all you want for taking so long, I'm used to getting yelled at. ' 


	19. Hiatus Status: Ended

No no, this isn't a practical joke; I'm actually back, after a 4 year hiatus. Again, I repeat, this is not a drill, I'm really back and I have plans to actually finish this fic. Trouble is, I don't know if I really should. It's really long…the formatting is terrible, and I have no idea how to fix it… I really don't want you guys to have to go back and re-read the whole thing…unless you really want to…. Heck, I don't even know who's still around from 4 years ago…Does anyone still care?

At any rate, I am back and I do have plans to finish this fic. But I want your input first.

Should I:

A. Start right where I left off and finish the darn thing already. You made us wait 4 years for crying out loud! I have the memory of an elephant, I know exactly what's going on, who needs a recap, sissies… (or as I like to call it, the 002 approach)

B. Devote a chapter to a quick recap of the whole story up until the last chapter, then start from there and finish the story. I think I need a little refresher before I dive back into this gripping tale; I have to know the ins and outs of every character up until now… (it's like being a scientist, but without the research and the evil deceptive organization)

C. Devote a chapter to a quick recap of recent action that's important only to the plot right now, then finish the story from there. Just gimme the basic gist, I can figure it out from there, if I need any other background info, I'll check out the previous chapters, I don't mind a little extra reading… (009's acceleration mode would be helpful for any catch-up reading)

D. Any other ideas you guys might have…shrug

But in all seriousness, I have definite plot points and I plan to continue this story based on your feedback. (Heck, I might even ignore you guys completely and finish it how I want, but I'm here to please )

I guess my email's still up on my page, either that or leave a review… If there's no interest, I won't waste my time, but if any one of you guys wants to see the end of this monster, I'd be happy to oblige.


End file.
